Knight in Scarlet Armor
by xGuiltyXGigglesx03
Summary: After losing her older brother and suffering from physical and mental abuse by her adoptive parents, Akane is being pressured into quitting her job at the medical clinic; her only escape from the horrors at home. Just when she thought she was trapped in this hell hole forever her "knight in shining armor" swoops down to rescue her...Wait... why is his armor dull and scarlet?
1. Bloody Encounter

**Summary: **After losing her older brother and suffering from physical and mental abuse by her adoptive parents, Akane is being pressured into quitting her job at the medical clinic; her only escape from the horrors at home. Just when she thought she was trapped in this hell hole forever her "knight in shining armor" swoops down to rescue her...Wait... why is his armor dull and scarlet? Akane begins to question her purpose in life, and as the truth about her past begins to unravel she's left with a decision that could change things forever.

**Author's Note: **This story is a collaboration with one of my close friends. We made this story together; she is posting it on Quizilla while I am posting it on Fanfiction. She's an amazing writing so definitely check her out. If you like Gaara or Itachi you'll definitely like her work. Her Quizilla name is: shadowbender16. Check her out at: user/shadowbender16/profile/

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but our OC's.

Please Enjoy and Review. :)

* * *

Claws of victory sunk into his pale skin, rushing through every vein in his body like electricity. With victory came arrogance and pride, all of which were common factors for an average Uchiha; however, Uchiha Madara was anything but average. He was a genius, a god in human form. A single look into his menacing eyes had even the toughest men cowering in fear. Unfortunately, he had somehow managed to lose concentration, allowing his thoughts to wander in the middle of battle; a foolish mistake on his part. He was also upset that he had made his second in command stay home, especially when dealing with a clan like the Senju. He simply couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to be so open, and to _him._ Clutching his injured abdomen, Madara moved with staggering steps, leaning against trees for support. He guided himself through the forest back towards the Uchiha compound.

"Madara-sama!" Tired eyes turned towards the source of his name being called. _Sadaharu._

"Sir, you're bleeding heavily. We're going to have to stop at a nearby village. There's no way you'll make it back in this state." The news angered the young leader, but it could not be helped. Licking his dry lips, he proceeded to ask the man his questions.

"Sadaharu." His voice sounded weak, enough that if Sadaharu hadn't been standing as close as he was it could have went to deaf ears.

"Yes sir?" The sound of ripping fabric could be heard, and Madara had only then noticed that Sadaharu had been gradually ripping off strands of his own clothes to apply pressure and wrap up his wound.

"Where are the others? Katai and Kazuhiko," Madara inquired. Sadaharu hadn't said anything for a while and lowered his head in defeat. In the end, they hadn't been as victorious as they had once thought.

"They're dead sir..." Snapping his head up in anger, the young leader forced himself to his feet once again, eyes flaring with the sharingan.

"Sir, you cannot move! Please stay still..." But the male's warning went unheard. All Madara could hear were the cries of his fallen men and the snickers of the Senju; the damn Senju who were currently making his life very difficult. Sadaharu quickly made his way towards his leader's side, grabbing onto his arm in order to take on most of his weight.

Madara scoffed, unhappy with the fact he needed support. His abdomen burned, his head throbbed, his world spun, and yet he still had strength, enough to stay awake and alert. Letting his guard down was one mistake he wouldn't repeat.

"You shouldn't push yourself, Madara-sama," Sadaharu stated, "You're injured. If we don't get you some help, you could bleed out. I know I've done all that I can here. We should get moving."

"Tsk..." He turned his face. Giving in, "It can't be helped." Oh how it hurt; Uchiha Madara bloody and faint. It hurt his pride, but even though he was angry at himself for being so distracted, he knew when he needed help. He let Sadaharu lead the way.

* * *

"Look, Madara-sama. Up ahead," Sadaharu sighed in relief.

"Good. I don't know how much blood I have left to lose," the Uchiha sighed, also relieved. Both men were tired by then. Using every last ounce of strength, Sadaharu pushed apart the main doors of the clinic. The few patients in the waiting area looked up in surprise. The young, mousy woman seated at the front desk furrowed her brow, stunned to see such a...gaudy pair.

"My captain, he was badly injured you see. He's bleeding heavily. I did what I could, but he needs professional help. Please," Sadaharu explained. The woman glanced over where Madara's hand sat applying pressure to his wound.

"You could stare, or you could help," he commented.

"Eh - hai," she nodded, rushing away from the desk. "Follow me, down this way." Sadaharu guided Madara down the hall behind the ditsy woman who went by the name Sasada. Sadaharu himself was amazed with his leader's stamina. How this man was able to keep himself conscious through all of this was amazing to him.

They stepped into the room.

"I'll get someone," she said, rushing out and around the corner.

"Nervous one," Sadaharu chuckled slightly.

"What did you say? What type? Sasada, breathe..." A soft voice trailed through the hall.

"In here. He's bleeding heavily," She explained, guiding another young woman into the room.

"How heavily?"

"Enough that if you don't do something he'll probably die," Sadaharu shrugged.

"Arigato, Sasada. I'll take it from here."

"Do you need anything before I head back, Akane?"

"I think I'll be fine," she said, shutting the door behind her. "It'd be best if he sat up there." She pointed to the table. "And removing the armor and clothes would probably help too. It looks messy," she instructed, casually walking over to wash her hands.

"Hai. Let me help, Madara-sama," Sadaharu fussed, helping him strip. Madara climbed onto the table, sitting hunched over and in much pain. Gathering the needed tools in a small container, Akane faced the two, her gaze landing on the bare chested Madara. Something flickered behind her hazel eyes, but it soon faded.

"Can you heal him?" Sadaharu questioned, worried. Looking over her supplies, she moved to them, taking out a brown bottle.

"Of course, just I must ask you to stand back a little." Sadaharu raised an eyebrow in curiosity but didn't bother asking, and took a few steps back like she asked. Moving towards the injured man, Madara immediately took her wrist before she could even touch him.

"What is that?" He glared at her lightly, but even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to harm her. He was weakening greatly by the second, and she didn't have time to explain everything.

"It's just disinfectant...iodine. It helps kill germs and bacteria. Now if you don't mind.. I'd like to save your life before you die." Snatching her hand out of his grip, she poured the contents on his wound. Madara flinched, not expecting it to be cold.

"What's wrong with Madara-sama's skin? Why is it orange?" Sadaharu snapped, moving closer now to inspect what the medic had done to his leader. Madara groaned slightly at all the noise. Bringing Sadaharu along with him was another foolish mistake. The man over exaggerated about everything. He was quite the anxious fellow. If he had just allowed Izuna to come along he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Sir, please stand back. It's just cleaning the wound. He's your leader right? Why won't you allow him to be healed?" Sadaharu moved closer gripping the collar of her kimono.

"How dare you! Do you know who we are?" Before either of the two could blink, Akane was released, much to her surprise, but when she turned towards the table her patient was nowhere in sight. A shiver ran down her spine as she watched the terrified look on Sadaharu's face. If it wasn't for the armor he wore she wouldn't have been surprised if he had pissed himself. Hanging by his neck, Madara held him pressed against the wall, a murderous glare in his eyes.

"Sadaharu...Get. Out." Releasing the man from his grip, Madara stumbled back. Luckily Akane was quickly there to hold him up as best she could. Sadaharu was out of the room before Madara could even get back on the table.

"Tsk..." Madara muttered under his breath in annoyance, allowing the medic to lift him onto the table again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Holding up a hand in her face, Madara laid back on the table, ignoring the pain that surged through him.

"Shut up and just heal me..."

Blinking a few times,

"Hai." She obeyed, getting back to work. After carefully cleaning the wound, she pressed cold hands against his skin, a faint green glow engulfing them. He took a sharp breath at the sensation.

"Ho? Medical nin-jutsu. How interesting. How...rare," he eyed her. "You seem to be good at it too."

After a minute or so, she pulled away, digging for something among the tools she collected. Leaning back, she concentrated on threading the needle between her fingers, sticking her tongue out slightly.

"You aren't going to say anything, woman?"

"My apologies, you said, 'shut up and just heal me.' I was only doing as told," she said bluntly, still focused on the needle.

"But yes, that was medical nin-jutsu. And I don't usually boast, but I like to think I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing. If you are curious, and before you lose it like your friend out there, all I'm about to do now is stitch up the wound. I took care of most of it, but having actual stitches will serve as backup in case it was to open again. You are a heavy bleeder indeed." She started to work. Compared to what he had been feeling all along, the stitches were nothing.

"That should do it." She pulled away again, dropping all of her tools in the bin. Madara glanced down at her handy work.

"Impressive. Is this where I thank you?" he cooed, raising an eyebrow.

"I should be thanking you. Had you not pried your partner's hands from my collar, I would have done so myself," she spat, turning to wash her hands. "Hn, perhaps he should be thanking you."

Lifting his brow even higher, he watched her, both amused and intrigued by her harsh tone and the icy look in her eyes.

"You may take a moment to rest here. I'll go see if I can find you anything to wear. Your bloody garments aren't too appealing at the moment, ne?" Pushing silky brown hair, deep brown like soil, behind her ears, she headed out and down the hall for a moment. For a while Madara observed the room, his eyes landing on all the tools and bottles of several different concoctions. He couldn't even begin to think of what they could be used for. Excelling in everything else, Madara hadn't practiced medical nin-jutsu for several reasons. He rarely needed to be healed much less given bandages. All the 'wounds' he got weren't even worth calling 'wounds'; simply scratches; however, there were several people within the Uchiha who could use a medic. Not to mention they were rare. If he could remember correctly, the Uchiha had about five medics to spread out across the whole compound. There was no time to teach people to heal, not when they were in and out of wars months at a time. They were lucky enough to have five. Clenching his fists in frustration, he threw his head back so it rested against the table behind him. The damn Senju had eight, and if he wasn't mistaken _he_ also had skills within the medical department. Closing his eyes, he draped his arm over his face. Madara stared at the ceiling, the bright light from the lamp blinding him slightly.

As he heard the sound of the door opening again, he expected to see Sadaharu, but when the brunette came walking in again with a folded black shirt in hand, he allowed his head to fall back on the table. Akane peered at her male patient, and like before, a spark passed through her hazel eyes. The way he looked laying there, long hair fanned out around him.

"Here... you can have this. It may be a bit small. We don't usually have shinobi visiting us very often..." she stated, advancing closer. Her hand reached out to help Madara up into a sitting position before handing him the shirt. Akane watched him closely as he pulled the shirt over his head and chest, helping him slightly when he hissed lowly in discomfort from stretching out his arms to their full extent.

"What will be the charges for your hospitality?" Madara asked. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. Akane peered up at him, questioning what the 'right' answer would be, but then figured that he'd probably be a reasonable man, and he wasn't the most disrespectful shinobi she had ever treated.

"Don't worry about it." she stated, waving her hand nonchalantly as she started walking towards the door. With a single nod, the young leader followed after her, feeling much better than he had when coming in. However, he would have to stay a little bit longer to do as she said: not to 'overexert' himself. Opening the door, Sadaharu was leaning against the wall. He didn't say a word, only glared at the brunette as if she was the devil. Akane, however, just ignored him.

"Come back if you need to be stitched again..." she stated. Madara grunted but nodded before turning towards his comrade as she started down the hall.

"Come on, Sadaharu. We're leaving." Dropping his glare completely, Sadaharu jumped, nodded, and quickly followed after his leader.

Akane made her way home not long after Madara and Sadaharu left. Fixing the strap of her bag, she held it close to her body as she made her way through the busy streets. This was always the hardest part of everyday; going home. Normally one would be relieved. Hot tea and a warm chair or bed sounded lovely, but Akane had something else waiting for her; a dark and painful past that would haunt her for the rest of her life, and the ones who put her in that hell. Her father tormented her emotionally and physically, and all her mother ever did was blame her and allow it to happen. Akane had an older brother, Kaname, but he passed years ago. He was the only one who knew, who saw the suffering in her eyes, but nothing he did could save her. The damage was done.

She became a medic to help others, especially those hurting like she did. She became a medic to escape home; burying herself in work and study and doing everything to improve, hoping that one day she would be known for her abilities.

A deep sigh escaped her lips when the house came into view. She hugged the bag tighter against her. Hopefully no one was around. If only she could just slip inside and scurry to her room. Coming up to the door, she slipped off her shoes and slowly stepped in. Akane didn't even bother looking around as she walked in. The house was quiet and dark which gave her a bit of comfort. Normally when the lights were out and the house was silent her parents were already asleep. Slowly, she made her way towards the stairs, relieved that her feet had managed to move across the floor without making loud squeaking noises.

Making it to the stairs, she held her breath while taking the first step, trying to balance out her weight to make as less noise as possible. Heart pounding in her ears, she was tempted to just run up the stairs but was scared that someone would spot her. Akane licked her lips and let out a soft breath. Gripping onto the railing, she pulled herself up to the second step.

"Welcome home... Aka-chan," a deep, threatening voice sounded behind her. Akane could feel the blood drain from her face. Her fingers twitched while her palms began to sweat. Turning her head to the side, she cursed quietly to herself for not noticing him in the beginning. Of course it was too good to be true. She should have known he'd be waiting for her. Sitting in his signature arm chair, the one she had learned to hate over the years, was her father, the shape of his blue eyes identical to her own, fixed on her from across the room.

"G-Good evening... father..." He smiled at her, waving his hand telling her to come. He patted his lap, giving her a place to sit. She was no longer five years old, so it was a bit awkward for her even now after doing it for years, to sit on his lap. Regardless, she reluctantly obeyed.

"How was your day? Did you heal anyone?" her father questioned, ogling her breasts. Shivering slightly, Akane debated on whether or not it was good idea to tell him about Madara and Sadaharu. Her father was rather 'jealous' when it came to her talking about other men. But if she lied he'd find out, and then she'd be in deeper trouble.

"Yes... a shinobi came; heavily bleeding from his abdomen." she flushed, recalling Madara's stripped figure. Even injured and bloody, he was still rather appealing. Akane winced, her father's grip on her arm growing much stronger than it had been just a few moments ago. He huffed in anger, glaring at her now, which immediately washed the blush away and replaced it with fear.

"Who is this... shinobi?" he barked, demanding to know the name of her patient. Akane gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"M-Madara..." she half whispered after taking a second to remember his name.

"Madara, huh?" Her father sat back in the chair, stroking his nonexistent beard and staring off into the darkness of the house. "Spots... he sounds like a pussy! Who the hell names their child fucking spots?" Akane didn't reply, figuring it was best for her to just stay quiet.

"Did he touch you?" he seethed, serious once again. Akane recalled when the young leader had grabbed her wrist, but even that would probably set her father off.

"No," she lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. It seemed to work because he went on with more questions.

"Did you touch him?"

"I had to father," she sighed. "He was bleeding heavily. He would have died if I hadn't touched him." His grip tightened, causing a small yelp to leave the brunette's lips. His fingernails dug into her sun kissed skin, creating red creases. He leaned forward to nuzzle against her neck, making her breath catch in her throat once again.

"You don't touch anyone but me..."

She frowned, keeping her body still, shivering as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. How was that fair? She was a medic. How else was she supposed to make sure everything worked correctly, not to mention heal?

"I am sorry," she whispered, "It's a part of the job. I don't mean to go against you."

"I'm getting sick of this job. You're gone for days sometimes, you deal with sickness, and you're around strange men. When will you listen, Akane?"

"What would you have me do?"

"Stay home like you should. That is your place."

"I can't drop everything -"

"This isn't the first time I've kindly asked you to leave the clinic. I'm losing patience, Akane. When will you listen to your father?"

She winced as his nails dug further into her arm.

"It hurts," she muttered, hoping he would at least loosen his grip. "I - I will talk to the others. I cannot leave them shorthanded, but I will mention you want me out of there," she lied.

"That's more like it," he smirked. "Now go. You're a mess." He shoved her off. She stumbled to the stairs before regaining her composure and rushing up to her room, never looking back. Compared to other days, she got off easy.

"Akane," he called before she shut the door to her room.

"Yes?"

"If for some reason you and this Madara fellow cross paths again, you should warn him to keep his distance. You belong to me."

"...Hai..." Shutting the door, Akane dragged herself across her room, taking of her clothes piece by piece. All she wanted was a warm bath to soak in; a few moments of peace. Letting the small tub fill, she stood before her cracked mirror, cloaked in a white towel. Dealing with bacteria, blood, and vomit was disgusting indeed, but she never felt dirtier than when her father touched her. Even the sound of her name on his lips made her stomach churn. Distrustful of most, Akane grew to especially detest men. She knew they all weren't like her father, but he had hurt her too much, and because of that she often turned away and closed herself off.

Still waiting for the water to rise, she leaned against the edge of the tub. She heard that larger hospitals had quarters where employees sometimes lived. If only she was in a larger city. Perhaps living like that would have been possible. She would at least have the option. Unfortunately this clinic was small; short staffed, and often ran low on certain supplies, even basic ones like bandages or disinfectant.

"Madara..." slipped from her lips, an interesting patient indeed; a shinobi leader and an Uchiha at that. She wasn't sure how she felt about this Madara. He was bold and blunt, and obviously didn't tolerate anyone's foolishness; going by the way he controlled Sadaharu. Controlled. While he was dominant, Akane saw that he was different than her father. Still, she feared him. He was clever, distrustful, and observant, and she sensed a terrible power dwelling deep within those eyes of his. She doubted they would meet again. He was clearly an important figure who had things to take care of. He didn't have time for a broken girl from a broken family.

Turning off the faucet, she let the towel drop to the floor before climbing into the tub. The scalding water soothed her aches and pains. Not as stiff or tense as before, she found herself cracking. Holding herself, Akane hunched over with a gasp, letting warm tears trickle down off her chin and into the bath.


	2. Savior

**AN:** Hello everyone, we appreciate all the reviews that were given to us, a lot of you PM'd me which was more than I could ask for. :) I am a happy author! Haha. Anyway, school starts up on Tuesday and my partner in crime, (the one I'm writing this story with) Bee, (That's her nickname I gave her) is also in school. So we're not sure exactly when chapters will be posted... but we wanted to leave you guys with something beforehand. Thanks for all the support~ Please continue to tell us what you think, if you feel there needs to be clarifications or changes. R&R! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but our OC's.

* * *

"Useless, utterly useless, instead of treating battered up strangers it'd be nice if you did something around the house, Akane," Satomi barked.

"I'm sorry, Mother," she muttered, slipping into her shoes. "I have to head to work."

"Always. It's always that damn clinic. Help around the house for once. I'm getting old. I can't do this forever."

'_That's not all you're getting... bitchier would be the correct word to describe you.'_

"What's all the commotion?" Yushiro inquired, stepping into the kitchen.

"Our daughter, neglecting her chores; she's running off to that job. Didn't you tell her to quit?"

"I did." His gaze shifted to Akane.

"I said I would work on it. I can't leave just like that," she explained.

"Starting there in the first place was a mistake," Satomi scoffed. The dish she was drying fell from her hands, shattering against the floor. She sighed in frustration.

"Someone has to make money," Akane mumbled.

"What was that?" Satomi sneered whipping her head in the direction of her daughter.

"Akane..." Yushiro spat, grabbing her by the shirt. "Are you implying you're the only one who works?"

"I - I meant nothing by it," she gasped, struggling to break free.

"Hn, you meant nothing by it. Next time choose your words carefully, and show your mother respect!" He threw her to the floor. She cried out as glass from the shattered plate drew blood, digging deep into her arms. Scrambling to her feet, she bolted through the front door.

"Come back when you learn some respect!" Satomi shouted.

"She'll come back," Yushiro assured his wife. "She always does."

Running through puddles and bunched up leaves, past busy roads and popular buildings, Akane eventually came to a stop in the small woods behind the clinic. Leaning against a tree, she took a minute to catch her breath. She noticed blood trickling down her arms. She was hesitant at first, but carefully picked out the shards. Crunch. She stiffened. Had her father come after her? He would surely kill her, or worse...have his way with her. She pressed herself firmly against the tree with closed eyes.

"Oi, woman, what are you doing?"

'_Woman?' _The voice sounded familiar. Blinking in surprise, she slowly stepped away from the tree, eyes landing on the one and only Uchiha Madara.

"Not speaking like last time?" He gave her a look. Her gaze fell to the ground. He eyed her, noticing the blood slither down her arm.

"You've got a bit of a problem there, though it shouldn't be much for a medic of your skill." Akane peered down at her arm. She was sure she got all the glass out; however, she was more interested in why the Uchiha was walking around.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down somewhere, not over exerting yourself?" Akane boldly one-upped the Uchiha, examining his posture. Raising an eyebrow at her, he wondered if she even knew who he was.

"Do you know who I am, woman?" Akane cocked her head to the side in slight confusion.

"Madara... right? Is that a trick question?" Madara rolled his eyes at her, plopping himself down on the ground against the base of the tree; allowing his legs to stretch out. Confused, Akane stood there awkwardly against the tree as well. She was half tempted to just walk away and go to work, but work seemed irrelevant at the moment. If her father was going to go look for her, her job would probably be the first place he searched. At least here... maybe she'd be safe for a little while... or at least as safe as it gets with a strange shinobi.

"Sit," Madara demanded, patting the ground beside him. Akane peered down at his hand, but made no attempt to follow his order. She was fine with standing. Madara, however, was not. Grabbing onto her leg, he yanked her down to sit, causing her to yelp in surprise, but nonetheless it got the job done

"I don't like people towering over me..." he stated, looking off into the small forest. Akane glared at the side of his face, huffing and puffing out her cheeks like a child. This man was a stranger. What right did he have to tell her what to do?

"Stop acting like a child, relax," Madara told her leaning his head back against the tree. Akane sighed. She had to admit, sitting down in the forest for once was a bit relaxing. Ever since her brother had passed, she barely had time to just sit and relax. She was either at home or the clinic. Looking down at her arm, Akane began to heal it but after making sure that all the shards of glass had successfully made it out.

"What happened?" Madara asked, bored eyes peering over at her. Akane couldn't tell if he was actually interested or if he was just asking to ask.

"My bastard of a father," she gasped, ripping the last shard from her elbow. She continued healing herself. Getting everything off her chest was something she needed at the moment, but Madara didn't seem like the type to be interested in hearing someone's life story. There was also the fact he was a stranger. Deciding to stay quiet, she focused on her wounds, flinching every once in a while.

After a bit of time had passed, Akane found herself in the same position; sitting beside the Uchiha in silence. She figured if Yushiro really did follow her, he would be back at home by now, drinking or being useless as always.

"I have to go," she whispered, rising to her feet. Twirling a kunai, he looked up.

"Ho, so soon?"

"Hn," She brushed the dirt from her clothes. "I am sorry for bothering you, Madara."

He gave her a look.

"That is your name, no?" she inquired, confused by his expression.

"A good memory I see," he commented the disapproval obvious, but Akane didn't seem to notice.

"Being in the iryo field, it comes in handy," she shrugged. "I need to head to work. Try not to push yourself. Your wound is still fresh. Sayonara." With that, she turned on her heels and cautiously ventured to the clinic.

"How many are out there? Is it full?" Akane asked, frantically looking from the mousy nurse to her suffering patients.

"Just a few people Akane-chan."

"Listen, Sasada, don't let anyone else in unless they're dying. The man we have back there, it isn't looking so good, and there are only two of us. Please, Sasada." Akane pleaded, desperation in her eyes.

"I understand," she nodded, understanding the circumstances, Akane was a much better at iryo-ninjutsu than her, which is why the brunette was back there and not Sasada. These people would die if Akane wasn't with them. Sasada sighed, watching Akane rush back to her patient. She was so envious of the brunette at times... sometimes...sometimes she just wished Akane would leave...

Drenched in sweat and blood, Akane stumbled through the front doors of the clinic and out into the frigid night. She fell to her knees, coughing violently. She had dealt with death before, but this time was different. It was brutal. She trembled slightly in the dirt. With what little strength she had, she pulled herself up to her feet and started for home. Maybe this time she could get to her bed without anyone stopping her.

Yushiro and Satomi should be in bed by now. It was after twelve afterall. Dragging her feet against the dirt road, she enjoyed the fresh air that hit her face and rushed through her dark hair. It felt nice against her skin that was once drenched in sweat. With half lidded eyes, Akane slipped off her shoes, pulling her feet up the stairs that led to the sliding door of her house. As her hand came out to touch the handle, it was suddenly opened for her. A rough hand gripped at her neck, forcibly throwing her to the ground. Coughing, Akane shivered in fear. She was hoping that her father, for once in his life, would have been asleep before she got home, but it was always too good to be true.

"Welcome home, Akane..." he sneered, glaring wholeheartedly down at his daughter. Akane pressed a hand against her throat, trying to sooth the new aching pain. Struggling to her knees, Yushiro pressed his foot against her back in order to keep her from standing, before striking her hard in the side. Coughing once again, this time red leaked from the side of her mouth. She was sure he had broken a few ribs from the force of the kick.

"You were with that Madara guy, weren't you!? I know when you get out of work, and it is not at 12:45 in the middle of the night, Akane! Where were you, Akane?"

Her lips parted to say something but he sent another kick flying through her gut, this time sending her across the room and into the wall.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear your excuses, slut!" Akane weakly shook her head from side to side, suddenly very aware of her surroundings, lacking the strength to do much of anything. Moving to her side, Yushiro grabbed the broken female by the collar of her kimono, pushing the fragile woman up against the wall. An evil smirk spread across his lips, one of which she'd seen several times before.

"S-Stop... I was at the clinic... I wasn't with Madara," Akane protested to try to save herself from any more torture.

"Liar! How many times do I have to tell you to NEVER lie to me!" he shouted at her. He gripped the obi that held her kimono closed, ripping it off and allowing the soft material to open and hang off her shoulders. A gasp left the brunette's mouth. Akane desperately tried to cover herself up, wiggling her arms and legs, trying to gain an opening. She didn't want this to happen again, not like last time, especially not with her mother home and a few rooms away.

"No! Stop!" she called out loudly, hoping for someone to hear her. Yushiro raised his hand, slapping her square across the face before shoving the scraps of her obi in her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Tears of shame started to slide down Akane's face. Yushiro's hands held her wrists to the wall as makeshift handcuffs. He pressed his hips against her own and began grinding, pressing his hard erection against the inside of her thigh. Shoving the fabric of her kimono to the side, Yushiro grinned wickedly at his daughter's breasts that fell out of their supports. Licking his lips in anticipation, he ran his tongue along the side of her neck and down her throat before he took in one of her soft budded nipples. Akane cried out in disgust, swinging her legs back and forth in an attempt to open up some sort of escape route. Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he grinned, leaning up to look at his daughters beautiful face.

"Don't cry Akane, it'll be over soon," he whispered in her ear, licking away her tears. Pulling the obi scraps from her mouth, Yushiro quickly grabbed her jaw and squeezed Akane's cheeks together in order to force her mouth open.

"Come on Aka-chan, join me..." He cooed, pressing his sloppy lips against hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Akane glared harshly, and instead of 'joining' him as he had said, she bit down hard. Yelping in pain, Yushiro released one of her arms to soothe his now wounded tongue. Taking the opportunity, Akane summoned chakra into her knee. With a powerful strike, she dug it in his groin, gaining a loud, painful howl from her father's lips.

Falling to the floor, she coughed again, sucking in fresh air to try and calm her burning lungs.

"Bitch!" Yushiro yelled with his body hunched over in a kneeling position. Wasting no time, Akane swiftly jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain that surged through her stomach and chest, and practically launched herself towards the door. Sliding it open once again, she carried her wobbly body out of the house. Tired and delirious, she lost her footing, letting out a scream as she stumbled down the stairs. Blood poured from her mouth, her lungs burned, face still stained with tears. She wished nothing more than to lay there and fall asleep, but she knew that she had no time.

Jumping up once more, Akane disregarded her shoes and pulled the scraps of her kimono together in order to cover the nakedness beneath. Choosing a random direction, she ran barefoot down the dirt path, ignoring the rocks and other materials that scraped and cut open her feet.

"Akane!" her father screamed from behind, immediately causing her heart to sink into her stomach. He was following her. Crying and choking on her tears, Akane fought for breaths of air in order to continue on. Closing her eyes, she ran aimlessly around, just trying to get away, hoping that she didn't run into anything. However her silent wish wasn't granted as a rock hard object blocked her from proceeding, and knocked her off her feet. Opening her eyes, Akane was surprised when dark orbs peered down at her: Madara. He always seemed to show up in the nick of time, lightening her heart.

"Woman, why are you running? What the hell happened to you?" His voice was dark, almost angry.

"Madara..." she whispered in relief, pushing herself up on her knees, and once again closing her kimono in order to hide her breasts from the male before her. Unfortunately, her moment of relief was quickly taken away as Akane soon remembered the reason she was running.

"Akane!" her father roared, finally catching up to her. Gasping in horror, she pathetically gripped onto Madara's pant leg in order to pull herself up and move to hide behind him. She was desperate. Normally she'd hate herself for depending on someone else, especially someone who she had just met, but when it came to her father it was by all means necessary.

"Who the hell is he?" Madara inquired, making out the figure between the trees.

"My father."

"The one who made you bleed earlier?" He peered at her over his shoulder.

"And now he's found me. Shit," she gasped.

"He did this?" he questioned, referring to the fact she was bleeding and barely dressed.

"I - I was at the clinic late. He was waiting for me at home. He's going to kill me, or worse. Not again, please. You have to help me."

"Help you?"

"You - you owe me." She faced him.

"Excuse you."

"I saved you. If you hadn't stumbled to me when you did, you surely would have bled out. You owe me."

"Know your place -"

"I did everything in my power to help you; a strange shinobi who could have easily killed me. All I ask is that you get me out of this mess." She gripped his shirt, tugging at it slightly. Blowing a strand of hair from his face,

"I guess it can't be helped." Madara gave in, facing the girl's 'father'.

"Akane, why'd you run like that? We were just getting started. So rude to leave me like that," Yushiro stepped out of the shadows to see her.

"Eh? A man? Who the fuck is he?" He pointed.

"Me?" Madara pointed to himself.

"You see any other guy?" Yushiro snapped back rudely.

"Hn, Uchiha Madara."

"You're Madara? This is the clown you've been parading with, Akane?"

"Clown?" Madara narrowed his eyes into slits. Who did this guy think he was?

"He was just someone I treated at the clinic. Why won't you believe me?" she spat.

"You should be more polite, especially to strangers who haven't done anything to you," Madara suggested.

"You stay out of this," Yushiro barked. "And get your hands off of her."

"I'm not touching her. You should pay more attention." The Uchiha raised both hands.

"Akane, get away from him," he ordered. She shook her head. "Get back here. I'm taking you home."

"You can't!"

"Of course I can. I own you."

"If the woman doesn't want to go, then she doesn't want to go. It's quite simple," Madara shrugged.

"For the last time, stay out of this! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm taking my daughter home!"

"Tsk..." Madara stepped forward, cracking his neck. "I told you, Uchiha Madara. Remember it." Crimson eyes elicited petrified cries from Yushiro before he fell limp, hitting the dirt hard. Akane fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry," she managed, trying to cover her body up as best she could. "Arigato."

He looked over. How had the strong, hardened medic been reduced to this; a disheveled young woman in the dirt, shaking and on the verge of tears? It made him wonder how long all of this had been taking place. How long had Yushiro had absolute control of her?

"Is he...dead?"

"No. Lucky for him, I was this close," he pinched two fingers together.

"What you did...that power...the Uchiha's gift, right?"

"You know?"

"I've done my reading. My brother once left to train to be a shinobi. This isn't a ninja village, so he was never one officially, but he learned a lot, and he taught me what he could. I'm not completely ignorant to the subject." She rose to her feet, holding her side with one hand and wiping the blood from her mouth with the other.

"And where is this brother of yours? Surely he isn't like your father."

"He's dead, and has been for years. He was the only one who cared...the only one who ever saw my worth." She took a step, wincing in pain. Madara quietly watched her. In her eyes, he could see she loved her brother dearly. It made him think of his own brother; not that he had ever forgotten him. For a few moments it was silent between the two. The sky filled with clouds, and the temperature dropped a few degrees. The barely dressed female pulled her scraps of clothes closer to her body in means of getting warm. She couldn't go home, not with her father lying there unconscious. Her 'punishment' would only be worse once he recalled the events that happened that night.

"Where is Sadaharu?" she asked, looking up at the towering figure before her. She only now noticed the height gap between the two. Standing up as straight as she could, she only came up to about his shoulders.

"Probably asleep, we're staying at the inn down the street." Akane nodded, she knew of what inn he was talking about. It was the only inn of the entire village. Scrunching her toes in the dark soil, she awkwardly looked up at the Uchiha once again.

"I know it may be too much to ask but," she paused as a shiver ran down her spine. "Would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight?"

"Ho?" He looked down at her.

"I'll sleep on the floor. I don't even have to sleep, really. I just can't go back to that house."

"You're asking me to be your bodyguard?"

"Not directly. I just...I just need..." she was at a loss for words. All Akane wanted was a sense of safety, at least for tonight until she recovered a bit. At this point, anyone was better than Yushiro. Turning on his heels, Madara started off, midnight hair swaying. Panicking, Akane quickly grabbed onto the back of his shirt as if he'd slip away and all her temporary safey would be gone. The Uchiha hadn't said anything, and just continued walking, which gave her the sign that it was okay to follow him. Peering back at her father for a moment, she completely pushed him aside and continued to follow the shinobi.

It didn't take them long to get to the inn. Akane was relieved when the warm air coming from the lobby eased the goosebumps that littered her whole body. The man sitting at the front desk peered at her in question, but she chose to ignore him just as Madara did. Shuffling down the hall, the young leader pulled a single key from his pocket to open the locked door that she assumed was his room. Upon entering, Akane released his shirt as she finally felt like she no longer needed to cling to him like a baby holding their mother. The room had two beds, one of them already occupied by Sadaharu, his arms and legs stretched out completely, taking up all of the space.

Closing the door behind her, Akane stood still holding her kimono close, feeling slightly awkward being in a room with barely anything on. From the corner of her eye she watched as Madara's back was turned to her, digging through his belongings. He pulled out a shirt, the same black shirt she had lent him earlier. With quiet steps, he returned to her side holding out the piece of fabric that she assumed would now be her pajamas.

"Here, the bathroom is over there..." he stated, pointing to an open door in the corner of the room. Allowing a tired smile to graze her lips, she nodded, bowing in respect before shuffling quickly to the confines of the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she sunk down to the floor and pressed the dark shirt to her face. The shirt that once smelled of the clinic now smelled wonderfully of Uchiha Madara; a mixture of oak trees and burnt autumn leaves. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself to her feet, placing the shirt on the sink counter. Stripping herself of what was left of her kimono; Akane threw it in the garbage. Ignoring the bruises and scars from past events, she avoided the mirror all together and carefully discarded her underwear.

Turning the handle, water began to spray from the faucet. She stuck her hand in the water and waited for the right temperature before she pulled the nozzle in order for the showerhead to turn on. Stepping in, a pleasurable moan left her lips as the warm water sprayed over her breasts and back, soothing her aching muscles. For a while she just stood under the pouring water enjoying herself and for once, happy that she didn't have to worry about her father jumping in with her, the reason she never took showers in the first place. They left her too vulnerable. Grabbing the soap that sat on the edge of the tub, she began to clean herself, quickly in order to get in and out. Rolling her fingers through her hair, she did her best at washing out all of the dirt and grime without the help of shampoo. Once she thought she was as clean as she was going to get, Akane turned the water off, ringing out her hair, and stepped onto the tiled floors.

The bathroom was full of steam, and with every step she took it reminded her of how tired she really was. Grabbing one of the towels that sat in the small cabinet, she began to dry her hair and then her body. Slipping on her underwear once again, her fingers wrapped around the fabric of the shirt and pulled it over her head. It came down just enough to cover her backside, stopping just above her knees. Shrugging her shoulders, Akane figured it was better than being naked. Hanging the towel on one of the racks, she pulled the door open in order to take a step into the room.

The first thing Akane noticed was Madara sitting up in his bed, legs stretched out, and a scroll unrolled in his hands. She watched his eyes read over the content. Unlike before, they were soft and calm, but most definitely tired looking. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a step forward in which immediately had his attention.

"You should... sleep... you look tired." Akane told him, moving again so that she was now standing beside his bed. Madara blew out some air but regardless took her advice into consideration. Pulling the blanket over his form, his face was soon buried in the pillow. Akane stared at his figure for a few moments. He looked so peaceful, different from her father. Looking away for a moment she stared outside through the window. What worried her most was going home to that man. She knew that this single moment of peace wouldn't last forever.

From the corner of her eye she saw movement from the Uchiha but thought nothing of it at first, until a fluffy white object came and smacked her across the face almost taking her off her feet.

"Hey!" she called out, holding the pillow to her chest. Madara just turned on his side, his back facing her.

"Shut up, and just lay down and sleep." Blinking in confusion she looked around the room... Where?

"Where-"

"Where do you think...?"

She stood there for a moment, before a low sigh left his mouth.

"I won't allow a woman to sleep on the floor. That is dishonorable and ungentlemanly. Sleep in the bed, woman."

"I..." she watched him climb out. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You deserve a bed too."

"I have one."

"You do?" she gave him a look.

"Ah. Oi, Sadaharu, get up," he shook his comrade.

"What is it?" he groaned.

"There's a problem."

"Problem? Are you alright, Madara-sama?" He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Me? I'm quite fine. You? Not so much."

"Why say that?" He looked up.

"You're sleeping on the floor."

"Floor? Why?"

"We have company," he almost chuckled, amused by Sadaharu's expression. In one swift movement, Madara yanked him out of bed and playfully threw him to the floor; as playful as Uchiha Madara could be.

"You? Why is she here?" Sadaharu gasped, narrowing his eyes at Akane.

"She followed me."

"So you let her."

"It seems so."

"Madara-sama -"

"Sadaharu, please, it's late." He waved him off.

"This is your fault," he mumbled, giving her a look. Unsure what to say, she shrugged, hoping he wouldn't be so grumpy in the morning. Crawling into bed, Akane pulled the covers up around her, sighing at the warmth and comfort. He hadn't been there long, but Madara's scent lingered amongst the sheets and pillow, which soothed her a bit for some strange reason. On the way here and once she stepped into the bathroom, she began wondering if spending the night with two men she didn't know was wise. However, she could tell they were honorable men. She could tell by the way they carried themselves, by their eyes. Akane knew what scum looked like, and these two were far from it, especially the young leader. Granted, Madara wasn't the kindest, warmest, or most inviting fellow she had ever laid eyes on, but he was respectful when necessary, and didn't seem like the type who enjoyed causing trouble for absolutely no reason. For now, she trusted them. She had no choice. Without Madara and Sadaharu, Akane was completely alone.


	3. This time, you're going to watch

**AN: **Once again thanks for all the reviews, PM's, follows and favors! Bee and I really appreciate it! :D Here chapter three! Like always R&R, Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **We unfortunately, do not own anything but Akane, Sadaharu and any other OC that is made. At least we own one Uchiha!

* * *

Akane slept in later than usual, for when she woke up she was greeted by the dark eyes of Sadaharu. He sat in a chair beside Madara's bedside as if waiting for her to wake up. She watched him for some time. His eyes weren't quite as cold looking as Madara's, but nonetheless she had come to the conclusion that all Uchiha, or at least most, had beautiful features, their eyes being the best. Akane wondered what time it was - it most definitely wasn't the usual time she woke up; it was much too bright. With a yawn, Akane shifted to a sitting position under the blankets so that she was now face to face with the Uchiha beside her.

"Oh, you're awake, good. Madara-sama should be back soon." Like she had hoped, Sadaharu was less cranky when he woke up.

"Sorry for kicking you out of your bed last night..." Akane apologized, feeling slightly guilty. She had no problem with sleeping on the floor but was glad she hadn't. The night before had been the best sleep she had had in a while. Sadaharu looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, women don't sleep on the floor... we Uchiha men show them respect." he stated crossing his arms over his chest. Akane couldn't help but smile at him. Were all Uchiha so prideful and cocky?

"Where is... Madara anyway?" she asked, looking around the room and towards the bed that the leader Uchiha had once been sleeping in.

"Out, whatever that means..." Sadaharu murmured taking a stand and moving to look out the window. "I hope he brings food...I'm starving." Akane nodded. She as well was hungry... the last time she ate was the day before at lunch, completely skipping dinner due to a lack of appetite.

When the two heard the door knob suddenly jiggle, Sadaharu was up on his feet to await his leader as if he was a dog awaiting his master. Akane could practically picture the young man on all four, his tail wagging behind him in joy. Opening the door, Madara walked in with a white bag in one hand and a brown paper bag wedged under his arm.

"Welcome back Madara-sama!" Madara rolled his eyes at his comrade holding out the brown paper bag knowing full well what he had wanted. Sadaharu wasted no time jumping for joy and moving towards the table that sat in the corner to gorge himself in food. Akane sat up allowing her legs to dangle over the side of the bed.

"Good morning Madara, did you sleep well, how is your wound?" She greeted, smiling kindly at her savior from the night before.

"Hn, here... go get changed, and come eat something before Sadaharu eats everything." The Uchiha stated, tossing her the white bag that he had in his other hand. Catching the bag in her arms, she was a bit taken back. Had he really went out to buy her something to wear?

"Come, the days get shorter not longer." Madara called for her as he too started rummaging through the bag of food.

"Hai!" Akane agreed, jumping to her feet and quickly shuffling towards the bathroom to change. Dropping the bag on the lid of the toilet, she immediately turned towards the mirror, stripping herself of the black shirt and placing it on the floor beside her feet. Peering into the bag, she almost gasped at the beautiful, black kimono with what looked like a white flowered design, along with a white obi with inverted black flowers. It looked somewhat expensive, surely nothing she'd ever have enough money to buy for herself; the brunette was never treated to such luxury.

Eager to try it on, she immediately pulled the silky fabric over her shoulders, wrapping it around her fame for the obi to tie it all in place. Looking at herself in the mirror, her hazel eyes, that normally held bags underneath due to lack of sleep, seemed to be unusually clear today; more defined. Looking around the bathroom, she was hoping to find a brush, Madara having such long luxurious hair she would assume he would have a brush somewhere. When she didn't find one, Akane just shrugged her shoulders. It wouldn't be the first time she went out without brushing her hair. Reaching for the white bag, she cocked her head to the side when she noticed that it was unusually heavy. Was there more to her gift? Opening the bag again, her mouth opened in surprise. She wasn't expecting a kimono, but she was most definitely not expecting him to think of her hair as well. Grabbing the bristled brush, Akane held it to her chest as if it was the best gift she had ever received.

Taking no time, she ran it through her long hair to make sure each knot and tangle was released. Once finished with that, she leaned forward to wash her face and drink some of the water from the sink. Feeling refreshed, she exited the bathroom to join the Uchiha's for breakfast. She stood slightly flustered, having never worn something so elegant in front of men before, especially not shinobi. As she walked towards the table, Madara was the first to look up at her. As if noticing her discomfort he pulled out a chair for her, quietly telling her to sit down all of which she immediately obeyed.

"Ah, you look pretty," Sadaharu commented once he had noticed the brunette join them. Akane sweat dropped. It was pretty obvious that all of Sadaharu's attention was on the food that sat in front of him.

"Uh... Thank you." She wasn't given a reply, for she apparently wasn't worth his time anymore. Turning towards Madara, the brunette fiddled with the long sleeves of her kimono. Akane felt the need to thank him; she never got nice stuff and it only seemed to start once he came into her life.

"M-Madara -"

"Shut up and eat." He half barked placing a plate in front of her. Looking down at the plate she was surprised when she noticed inarizushi. Akane never ate this. She had only tried it once and that was with her brother. For one it was too much money to afford by herself, and it wasn't as if her parents worked...or provided anything but a house for her. She'd much rather spend most, if not all of her time, away from that house. Looking up at the Uchiha, he continued to eat, seemingly ignoring her. Akane couldn't help but smile, now noticing by his eyes that there was no need to thank him.

"Okay." Taking the roll between two chopsticks, she immediately shoved half of it in her mouth, uncaring if two male shinobi were sitting on either side of her. With that one bite, Akane fell in love; the tastiest thing she'd ever eaten in her life. Scarfing down the rest of it as if she hadn't eaten in days, she was tempted to lick the plate but figured that it was beyond unlady like and inappropriate.

After eating and cleaning up after the three, Akane found herself standing near the door, hesitant to speak. Finally gathering the courage,

"Thank you again for everything; for the clothes and the food. You stopping my father last night was more than enough for me closing your wound. Letting me stay the night and this kimono...I don't know how I can repay you." She stared at her feet as she spoke. Madara continued eating, silently peering over at her. Sadaharu looked between the two, still unsure of what all happened last night.

"I'll think of something," Madara stated. No one said anything for a good while.

"I have to head to the clinic. I'm sorry for having to run off. I truly am grateful for all that you've done, Madara. Sayonara." She slipped out of the door.

Clocking in, Akane slipped into her white coat and a pair of gloves, ready for another day at the job. She pulled her hair back as she strolled down the white halls.

"Akane!" Sasada rushed over. "Akane-chan, your father! I'm sorry!"

"What?" She furrowed her brow.

"Your father. He was brought in earlier, unconscious."

"What..." Her mouth went dry. "He's here...?"

"Down in room 66. Strange though."

"What is?"

"He was out cold. He still is, but there's no sign of injury. No physical harm. His vital signs are all fine. He's just...out," Sasada explained. Akane stared to the side, recalling last night's events. Madara hadn't laid a finger on Yushiro, but his eyes, they glowed red with the sharingan. Madara probably didn't even have to try, Yushiro was that beneath him. Thinking about it now, why had such a high ranking Uchiha wasted his time on Yushiro, on Akane?

"I have to go file something. I hope your father feels better," Sasada smiled before trotting off. Why was everyone so blind? Couldn't anyone see Akane's suffering? How much she feared her father? Inching down towards his room, her hands started shaking. Akane pressed her back against the wall and slowly peeked inside. He laid there, unconscious as Sasada said. Akane's shaking worsened. He was still alive. Tears slipped from her eyes. He was still alive. She couldn't breathe. He was still alive. Pushing off the wall, she dashed down the hall and around the corner, hiding in one of the supply closets. She slid to the floor, sobbing and tugging at her hair.

Yushiro was alive. He would wake up, and he would remember. He would remember how Akane ran away from him, how he found her with Madara, how the Uchiha looked down on and humiliated him. He would remember all of it, and he would make her pay. Madara saved Akane that night, but now she would suffer the worst punishment of her life because of it. He let her stay the night and that was it. Akane had to go home.

She cried hysterically, covering her mouth and biting her hand to keep from screaming out in fear and despair. She couldn't go back. She couldn't. He would kill her. He would have his way one last time, and then kill her, and her mother would let him do it. She would watch, and in a way that hurt more than anything else.

"Kaname!" she gasped. "Kaname, Ni-san!" She threw her head back against the door, realizing no matter how hard she cried or how much she begged, her brother would never hear her. He would never save her.

She pulled her shirt up over her mouth to keep quiet when two nurses walked by the closet. Akane spent a good amount of time in the closet before finally gathering the courage and energy to get back to work. She went through the rest of the day in a daze; things phasing through her. No one thought too much of it considering Akane was always a bit off.

"I hate closing," she mumbled to herself as she folded the last of the sheets.

"Almost done, Akane-chan?" Sasade peeped in.

"Just about," she sighed.

"The night guys are here. They're just eating in the back real quick, so once you finish up here you can go."

"Are you headed home?"

"Yes! I'm pooped," she yawned, stretching her arms. "I'll see you tomorrow, Akane-chan. Sleep well, and I hope your father feels better," she smiled before trotting off.

"My father…" her lip curled at the thought. She hadn't been near his room since her breakdown in the closet. For some reason she had the urge to slip by. Folding the last white sheet, she crept down the empty, half lit hallway. Just as she did before, she pressed her back against the wall, slowly sticking her head out to see that the room was,

"Empty?" Her heart dropped. Her stomach flipped. Her mouth went dry. "H-how? Where?" She whipped around, searching frantically for Yushiro.

'How did he get out? Where is he? Shit!' She dashed down the hall towards the entrance, colliding with someone. She let out a horrified scream.

"Woah, there. Hey, calm down," he held her by the shoulders. Pulling away, she saw it was Misaki, one of the night men.

"Are you ok? You're Akane, right?"

"Yeah. And yes, I'm fine. As fine as I can be," she muttered, brushing herself off.

"It's like you saw a ghost or something."

"More like the devil...I'm sorry for making such noise. I was just spooked by something. I'm - I'll be fine."

"If you say so. Careful out there. It's late."

"Ah. Oyasuminasai." She stepped outside, pulling her jacket tight as frigid wind nipped her face and ears. The crescent moon hid behind tree tops, making her journey dark. She paused.

"Where am I going?" She'd be a fool to go home. Her mother would lose her mind, and Yushiro was missing. What if he was there...waiting? She wasn't close enough with anyone to spend the night, and even if she was, she couldn't live there for the rest of her life. Madara ran through her head. He had helped her, and treated her with respect she had never before wasn't sure how it could have happened so quickly, so easily, but in her heart Akane trusted him. Still, she wasn't even sure if he and Sadaharu would be at the inn, and if they were, could she really just stop by and spend the night again? She hated being such a burden.

"Man," she choked, on the verge of tears. "What am I going to do? Where will I go?"

"With me."

"Hu -" Yushiro threw a hand over her mouth.

"Thought you could get away, Akane? You think your little boyfriend can play games with me? Leaving me in the dirt, running off to some other man. How much of a whore are you?" he spat. She struggled against him. He was so much bigger. He had always been so much bigger.

"When will you learn? When will you respect me? When will you obey?" He dug his nails into her cheek. She tried calling out and kicking, but he overpowered her. Sasada had just left. Misaki was in the clinic. Wouldn't anyone come out? Just this once. Wouldn't anyone save her?

Yushiro dragged his daughter off to some trashed alleyway, slamming her against the wall of a building.

"Please! Please, I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't mean to! I'll quit the clinic! Just don't -"

"Shut up."

"Please don't kill me. I'm sorry!" She threw her hands up in defense.

"Oh Akane, I'm not going to kill you," he said kindly, making her eyes widen in horror. He grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her close.

"I'm going to have some fun. One more time. Then I'll kill you. I could just end it, but you're so pretty. It'd be a shame not to take advantage of the moment. Here I have you, alone in the dark in an alleyway where no one can see you, and no matter how loud you scream, no one will hear. No one will come for you, Akane. You've always been on your own, and that's how you'll die...after I get my fix of course." He smashed her against the wall again, making her gasp in pain.

"Please!" she pleaded as he undid his belt buckle. "Not again! Please! I'll do anything else!"

"Shut up!"

"Stop, kill me! I'd rather die than be taken again by you! Just end it! Slit my throat! Something! Just put me out of my fucking misery! Everyone would be better off without me anyway." She threw her head back against the wall, crying hysterically. She was cornered, stuck. There was no way out. Her heart raced. Her head throbbed. Her stomach churned.

"You want to die that bad?"

"Just end it," she groaned.

"Well I can't give you what you want," he hissed, roughly grabbing her face. "How would you learn your lesson that way? No, I'm going to keep you. You're coming home, and that's where you'll stay; with your parents, where you belong. With me."

"I fucking hate you! I hope you rot in hell! You're not a man, you're pathetic! Madara was right -"

"Shut your mouth!" His hand came down swift and hard, marking her cheek. She dropped to her knees, cupping her face. So he wasn't going to kill her. The torture wouldn't end here. If he took her home, she would never see the light of day. She would no longer exist. If she went home she would spend the rest of her life as a prisoner; as his prisoner. As comforting as death seemed, Akane realized how strong her hatred for her father really was. It boiled deep within her. She wanted to live. She wanted to live to see him suffer the way she had her entire life. She wanted to see him begging, groveling in the dirt. She wanted to humiliate him and make him pay for deceiving the town, for ruining her, for stealing her childhood, her innocence. She had to live.

Akane had a massive store of chakra, and while she had perfect control, she only learned to apply it through iryo nin jutsu. She wasn't so skilled in fighting, not enough to escape Yushiro. Last night, sending a boost to her knee was something she didn't think of. It happened, and she wasn't quite sure how. He was furious and aroused now. He seemed undefeatable. Akane really only had one choice,

"Madara!" she called out at the top of her lungs. She and the Uchiha had crossed paths enough times, and he always seemed to appear just when she needed him. Maybe he would hear her. Calling for him would also piss off Yushiro. Perhaps if he was upset enough, she could force an opening and run for it. No matter what, she had to live, even if it meant someone saving her. So she screamed. She screamed so loud it hurt.

"Madara!" Her adrenaline raced, and without realizing it, her chakra whirled.

Blowing a chunk of hair from his face, he left the woods, venturing towards town. Madara had slipped out earlier to train. He was injured, yes, but he had to keep in shape. He had to stay sharp, and that wouldn't happen by sitting around with Sadaharu all day. The young Uchiha had worked up an appetite and decided a late night snack would be good. He held his side as he walked. Although patched up and healing, it still hurt, enough to interfere with fighting. That was the main reason he hadn't left the small town. No one seemed to know where he ended up. Staying low until he was back on his feet was the wisest thing to do.

He finally ended at a small stand that sold inarizushi, his favorite. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Get off! Stop!" Akane squirmed as he ripped the jacket from her. Hitting her again, he moved quickly, loosening the kimono she wore underneath.

"Go on. Call for help. I said no one's going to save you. You're mine," he cooed, pressing himself against her. She turned her face in disgust.

"Oh no. No closing your eyes like old times, Akane." He pulled her face towards him. "This time you're going to watch."


	4. Saved--then Attacked Again

**AN: **Hi guys! This is the longest chapter that we posted so far ;) So we hope you enjoy it. Next week on February 10th is Izuna's birthday, so you can guarantee and update on that day. ;) In fact he may even show up in that chapter... Thanks for all the support, please continue with all your very much appreciated reviews, favorites, and follows.

**Disclaimer:** All non-OC's belong to Kishimoto...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Madara roamed the bare streets. A few people passed here and there. He kept to himself, enjoying the last of his snack. He came to a stop, crumpling the small wrapper in his hands before tossing it in a waste can. Fixing his shirt, he stared off and ahead into the darkness. He felt something, an energy that made the hairs on his neck stand erect.

"Ho? What's this?" he said to himself, interested in who was responsible. Ignoring the pain in his side, he continued forward, searching for the source. There was something faint in the distance as he walked. Then it happened,

"Madara! Someone - please!" The sound of his name met his ears. He wasn't frightened in the least bit, but the blood curdling screaming of his name was enough to make him pick up the pace.

"Let's do this," Yushiro smirked, slipping the fabric off her shoulders. Stubby, tanned fingers caressed her thighs. Gripping her hips, he moved in front of her. By now Akane was worn out. She could no longer scream. Her headed pounded and her lungs burned. She had been through this before. If she kept quiet and did as was told, it would be over soon. She had to focus on what to do once he finished here. She leaned back against the cold wall, giving in. Tears slipped down her face and off her chin.

"Taking advantage of a woman is wrong in any case, but your own daughter? Disgusting."

Both Yushiro and Akane snapped to their visitor. Madara casually stood there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at her father.

"You again," Yushiro barked. "Back for round two? You caught me off guard last time. This time though -"

Focusing chakra to her palm, Akane hit him square in the chest, knocking him back. Pulling together her clothes, she scrambled around him and over to Madara, still sobbing uncontrollably. Yushiro doubled over. The chakra had disrupted something in him, left him disoriented.

"You bitch! What was that!?"

"How low do you have to be? Even cold blooded murderers recognize that what you do is wrong; raping your daughter, dominating her, abusing her physically, mentally, sexually, emotionally. You call yourself a man?" Madara's voice dropped as he uncrossed his arms. "I'm disgusted to be classified as the same species as you, you sad excuse - you waste of life."

"Who do you think you are, always walking in on things that aren't any of your concern," Yushiro stated.

"I thought I told you last time. Uchiha Madara. You should really write these types of things down. I don't like repeating myself." He took a step towards him. "I also don't like scum who think they're above everyone else." He took another step. "I truly dislike arrogance, especially if you have no right. I'd understand if you were an elite shinobi; an Uchiha or even Senju, but you can't even defend yourself, which is why you prey on your own child." He took one last step.

"I could have killed you last time. I can kill you this time. Same way too, just a blink, but why waste my eyes on you?" He grabbed Yushiro by the neck, frowning at him. "No, you aren't worth it. I should kill you with my bare hands."

"Do it!" Akane shouted. Madara peered over at her in surprise.

"Oh?"

"Kill him! Strangle him! Make him squirm. Make him beg!" she spat. He noticed the hatred flicker in her eyes. He tightened his grip.

"What are you waiting for, Madara? Kill him now! Make it so he never gets up again!" She almost fell over.

"I mean I could," he said with a tilt of his head. He slammed him against the wall just as he had done to Akane. "But…"

"But what?" she struggled for air.

"That's something you have to do."

"Nani?"

"He ruined you. After all he's done; I can't just waltz in here and end things. He is your monster, and you will end him. You can make him suffer until you're satisfied."

"But…" She used the wall for support. Madara pulled him from the wall, dangling him at least a foot in the air.

"I won't kill him. That's something you must do. If he's smart, he won't try anything or cross my path again, because if you do get in my way or challenge me again, I will not hesitate in destroying you." He threw him hard against the metal cans and bags stuffed in the back of the alley.

"Look at this, garbage lying amongst garbage," he smirked. "Get your jacket."

"Hm?"

"You heard. Come on," he ordered. Inching over, she took hold of the sleeve, pulling it to her. She slipped it on, covering what she could of herself. She glanced over, meeting her father's hostile eyes.

"Go," Madara commanded. "Walk." He followed her. She stumbled along, shaking violently from the cold and from fear. Madara watched her. It didn't seem like she could fight much or use nin or gen-jutsu, but there's no mistaking it, she was the source of that massive chakra. She had all of that under control for the most detailed of surgeries and procedures. Just how skilled of a medic was she? And what type of battle skills would she be capable of if given the chance to learn? He knew there was something about her from the moment she treated him. That's why he had been watching her, and why he was so willing to help when she asked. He saw the pattern; how her father drove her out of her home and left her in the streets beaten and shattered. He wasn't out looking for Akane tonight, but he knew there was always a chance of running into her. He was intrigued and interested in her power. What an asset she would be to the Uchiha.

After giving it some thought, Uchiha Madara had made his decision. Jaunting over,

"Oi, woman, you're coming with me."

"I have a name, you know," Akane sighed, turning to face him with tired eyes.

"Don't we all," he remarked. "I thought you'd be a bit more polite seeing as how I saved you...again."

"What are you doing up? You'll hurt yourself even more, if that's possible," she muttered, pointing to his wound. "And what do you mean I'm coming with you?"

"Exactly what is sounds like. You are coming with me, back to my home."

"For what? And you can't just decide like that."

"Actually, I can. And for your abilities. iryo shinobi are rare, especially ones as skillful as you. You also seem able to defend yourself in battle even if you don't necessarily know it, so you're not entirely useless. That's why you'll come."

"So I just leave everything behind…" She came to a stop. "My home?"

"Your home? Your life? While this may literally be your home town, I see no pride in those dark eyes of yours; no joy, no security. You don't want to be here, and that's where I can help."

"I..."

"You'd be a fool to stay. Your father will come for you again, and your mother will let him. Nothing will change so long as you stay here." He crossed his arms.

"You want to use me for my skill? But I don't even know you, or where you're from, or what you want." She struggled with herself. The offer was tempting. In fact she was this close to falling to her knees and thanking him for taking her out of this hell. Still, she lacked the courage. This life was all she had ever known. She wanted more than anything to leave, but often like those in abusive relationships, when it came down to it, it was always so hard. Also, this wasn't just any shinobi. This was the Uchiha leader.

"You have two choices," he stated, holding up fingers. "You agree to come and everyone is happy, or I have to get involved, and let me warn you, I can be very persuasive." He narrowed his eyes.

"You can't force me."

"I'm not a cruel man, but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for the Uchiha, my kin. As I said, two options: agree or I have to get involved. I don't like repeating myself."

"I want to go, but…" she rubbed her arm, avoiding his eyes.

"But?" He raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest, I'm frightened. How do I know life out there won't be as bad or worse than it is here?"

"Nothing is as bad as this."

"How do you know!"

"Look, it's not as if I'll lock you up, fool. In fact you'd be better off with me. The technology, tools, and knowledge that would be available to you...with your mind and determination, you could accomplish things you've never even dreamed of. It's win-win. I get a iryo shinobi and you get an education and opportunities to grow. As I said, I'm not cruel...unless I have to be."

"Tsk..." She looked away again, rubbing her arm.

"You're coming with me, Akane."

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name. So he had remembered it. Letting her gaze drop, she noticed a red cloud clinging to his shirt.

"Your shirt is soaked," she stated. He glanced down, finding blood had seeped through.

"How troublesome," he sighed, applying pressure.

"It must have reopened. I warned you."

"Ho, I must have forgotten."

"Follow me. I'll patch it up before we leave," she said softly. He watched her, amused. So she had agreed to come after all. As always, Madara got what he sought. It truly was a win/win situation. He had Akane, and she was finally able to escape.

"Okay, that should be good... like I said before, don't push yourself," Akane stated after checking the Uchiha's bandages again, removing her hands from the young Uchiha leader's chest. It was early that next morning, the sun just coming up and the morning birds chirping a cheerful melody that made Akane feel like today was, for once, going to be okay. With the day before being hell, Akane was relieved that today felt better. Uchiha Madara peered at her from half lidded eyes, his head lying snug against a pillow, having just woke up from his deep sleep. He had nearly fallen back asleep several times while she was healing and re-stitching him up. This being one of the first times he actually felt relaxed.

"Hn," he groaned, turning on his side to face her, deciding that taking a small nap would be good for him. He could use the extra energy before they set out. Sadaharu was currently out grabbing some food for the trip and getting more clothes for Akane considering her scraps weren't wearable anymore, and a jacket was hardly enough. The night before, she ended up having to wear Madara's only shirt leaving him to sleep bare chested. It didn't necessarily bother him, only slightly annoyed him that she constantly thanked him for his kindness when in reality she didn't need to thank him for such petty things.

Sighing, Akane watched as Madara's chest rose and fell once more, falling back into, what looked like, a relaxing slumber. She had never seen a shinobi sleep so peacefully and freely in front of others. When she pictured shinobi as a child, Akane had thought they'd sleep with their eyes open, sitting up and always aware of their surroundings, but with Madara's current position, she was beginning to wonder if this was how all shinobi slept... or if it was just Madara. Staring at him now, he looked vulnerable and much younger than when awake. She could see that he couldn't be much older than herself, maybe a few years. The way his hair fanned out around him, bangs falling in his face, Akane couldn't help but feel herself blush, and for the strangest (or maybe not so strange) reason, she wanted to touch it.

Subconsciously, Akane's hand rose and began to advance closer towards the sleeping leader, heart thumping quickly, and her fingers twitched in anticipation. The curiosity of just how his luxurious black hair felt had her anxious. It looked so soft. Licking her lips became a problem as her mouth went dry, but nevertheless she tried anyway. Breathing harder, she questioned why this was so nerve wrecking. He was a man, just a simple man. A man that could snap her in half with one finger. A man that could knock her out with a single look. A man whose stare both captivated and frightened her at the same time. A man who was currently staring at her outstretched hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, an amused smirk striking his face.

"I... uh...um..." Akane quickly retracted her hand back so that it sat on her lap again. What was it that she was going to do? Stroke and pet him like an animal? Run her fingers through his hair while praying that he wouldn't wake up? Or something completely and utterly different? Akane flushed in embarrassment, unsure of what she was supposed to say to him, looking away off to the side. Madara opened his mouth to say something else that would further his amusement, but was cut off when Sadaharu came crashing in holding two bags. One was obviously filled with food while the other was much smaller and seemed to be from a nearby clothing store.

Jumping to her feet, Akane moved from Madara's side in order to avoid answering his question, pretending to actually care about what Sadaharu had bought.

"Good Madara-sama, you're awake. We should leave soon. Akane's damned father is running around the streets asking random shop owners if they had seen her," Sadaharu muttered in slight annoyance. Akane frowned at the news, taking the bag that he held out for her into her arms. Madara sighed but nodded. Moving, he sat up, grabbing his now cleaned armor and began to spread it out across the bed, preparing himself for their departure.

"Akane," he muttered, the sound of Madara's voice making her jump slightly.

"Ha?" she asked, turning towards him to see his back was turned to her.

"Get dressed. We're leaving as soon as you get out. We'll eat breakfast once we get out of the village and the surrounding forest." Akane didn't complain. She was sure Madara and Sadaharu could handle her father easily, and there was no reason for them to really rush, but if it meant her getting out faster that was all the more reason. .

"Hai!" Turning on her heel she was in the bathroom once again.

Sadaharu didn't buy her an elegant kimono like Madara, but a pair of ninja shorts along with a simple, tight short sleeve shirt. Underneath the ninja shorts she wore fishnets that came to her thighs, slightly longer than the shorts. When she first looked at it, Akane didn't think it was going to be comfortable, but once on she realized just how nice it fit and felt against her body. Upon walking out of the bathroom, she found Madara and Sadaharu were fully dressed in their armor, and the room was spotless as if they had never been there.

"Ready?" Madara asked, calmly crossing his arms over his chest. Akane nodded, moving to his side. With a nod, Madara opened the door to the room allowing the two to walk out first before he himself walked out. Scanning the room, Madara checked to see if they left anything, and when he didn't see anything left behind, he locked the door and followed after his comrade and newly recruited medic.

Akane looked one last time at the village she grew up in. The village that harbored so many ignorant people that didn't see her pain or chose to ignore it; the village that held so many horrible memories with her parents and the few fond memories with her older brother. She wanted to say she'd miss it, but in reality she knew she wouldn't. Shaking her head, Akane looked up at the Uchiha leader beside her, smiling. She was happy to be leaving - although it wasn't exactly the way she had dreamt it would happen. Madara wasn't a knight in shining armor riding on the back of a white horse, but Akane wasn't going to complain about that either. He was her savior regardless, a dark knight with blood red armor; a knight in scarlet armor.

"Are you going to be able to keep up?" Madara asked, looking back at her now. Akane blinked in confusion looking around her. She barely noticed that they weren't even in her village anymore but right outside the small gates facing a vast forest that she had never stepped foot in before.

"Um... I don't know. I've never actually done this before. If I can I won't last long," she muttered truthfully. Sadaharu sighed as if it was the end of the world, while Madara simply nodded. Crouching down before her, Madara waited for her weight, but when it never came he looked back at the brunette who stood frozen behind him.

"Get on," he ordered.

"Huh? But you're injured. I don't want to put more strain on your body Madara."

"Just get on I'll be fine..."

'But..."

He sighed. That was the one problem about medics. They were too damn soft most of the time, and Akane was both soft and slightly ignorant. Had she still no idea who he was and what he was capable of? Turning around, Madara faced hazel eyes that were filled with slight worry. Rolling his eyes, he sprung forward, grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her body towards him to pick her up bridal style. Akane yelped in surprise.

"Put me down," she ordered as if she was the leader of a famous clan. Madara sneered slightly but refused, holding her tighter. Bursting through trees, Madara moved quickly, which caused a louder scream to erupt from Akane. Sadaharu was on his heel. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck for support, not wishing to fall despite the fact he held her pretty firmly.

"Put me down!" Akane called out over the harsh wind that whipped both her and Madara's hair.

"Shut up," he commanded, his voice holding slight annoyance. Akane immediately picked up on it not wishing to anger him. She obeyed. Laying her head against Madara's shoulder, Akane buried her face in his exposed neck. Closing her eyes, she blocked out the sudden dizziness that came over her from all the passing trees that looked exactly alike, along with Madara's pace that quickened by the second.

Akane didn't know how long Madara had been carrying her, nor did she notice she fell asleep, that is until they came to a stop. Dropping her on the ground against a tree, Akane groaned rubbing her now sore bum. Sadaharu snickered slightly from a few feet away, grabbing a water canteen from his bag to take slow, small sips.

"Hey!" she protested, glaring up at the Uchiha leader.

"Shut up," he countered, slipping down beside her. Akane was about to protest further until she noticed the expression on his face. Sweat beads slid down his forehead, and he looked extremely tired.

"Are you okay?" Her voice softened, and all thoughts of anger towards the Uchiha were gone. He didn't reply. Closing his eyes, he allowed his head to slouch against his shoulder. Akane noticed that his breathing was shallow which could be symptomatic of hyperventilation.

"Madara-sama?" Sadaharu questioned, raising his head to try and see his leader's gaze. When he hadn't replied Sadaharu started to worry. Akane sat up immediately. Her hands fell against his armor, detaching it, all of which Madara said nothing in protest. Akane frowned when she noticed that his shirt was once again covered in a large cloud of blood.

"I told you not to overexert yourself!" Akane snapped. His wound would have, should have been healed by now, but considering the fact that he had constantly walked around and wouldn't stay off his feet...Madara never gave the wound time to heal.

"Hn.." Madara winced with a roll of his eye. This was potentially his fault...which is why he didn't complain. It just wasn't in his nature to sit and do nothing. However, he wasn't sure if he had much of a choice anymore. It was the early hours of the afternoon judging by the sun, a little after two.

"You should be fucking happy I wasn't sitting around...or you'd be with your asshole father," Madara stated, obviously not liking the fact that this mere girl thought she could talk back to him and criticize his damn judgment. That statement alone had Akane stop talking completely. She was very much grateful that he wasn't just 'sitting around' while she got molested, and potentially raped. Akane stayed quiet as she reached to lift his shirt, ignoring the color that came to her face. She had wanted his wounds to heal on its own, but now that she knew he couldn't rest much anymore, she figured that she'd just heal it the rest of the way.

Hovering over his stomach, Akane's hands turned a soft green, concentrating on connecting tissue and muscles together. The process was quick, and she was finished within minutes. Looking up at Madara, Akane hesitantly reached forward to press her hand upon his forehead. He tensed under her touch at first, but quickly recovered when her hand retreated moments later.

"You should be fine now, no fever, and your wound has been closed. I wanted it to heal on its own. It's not good for a shinobi's body to become dependent on iryo ninjutsu because it weakens your system...but this once shouldn't be too much of a big deal," Akane stated before returning to her seat beside him. Reaching for his waist, she pulled at Madara's canteen that was filled with water. Taking the lid off, she immediately shoved it in his face against his lips as if he couldn't do it himself.

"Drink," she ordered.

"I'm not a child..." Madara snapped, annoyed, snatching the canteen from her gentle hands.

"Hmph, grumpy aren't we? I should have known, all clan leaders are prideful and arrogant," Akane sighed, rolling her eyes before standing up. "Of course, all but Hashirama," she mumbled under her breath. It wasn't like Akane knew Hashirama, because she didn't, but she had heard several stories about him, and he had also stopped by her village with other Senju a few months prior to Madara's appearance. They were one of the only shinobi groups that stumbled into her village, besides that of Madara and Sadaharu. From what she could tell, Hashirama wasn't a bitter person at all. In fact she saw him smile often while in the presence of his squads, and most definitely in the presence of his younger brother. Senju Tobirama. She could still remember the sour look on the white haired man's face as Hashirama talked on about bonsai and wood sculpting. The memory almost made her want to giggle.

"Hashirama? Senju Hashirama?" Madara said, his tone low.

"H-hai," she stammered, noticing something in his eye and picking up the warning in his voice.

"Akane?"

"Hm?"

"Never speak that name again, understand?"

"Yes, but what's -"

"Understand?" His voice was icy, sending shivers down her spin.

"Understood, Madara." She glanced over at Sadaharu who shook his head and finished eating whatever he had in hand. Madara took another sip from his canteen before he started moving again. Akane opened her mouth to protest. She had just healed him after all, but after the way he just spoke and the irritated expression he wore, she decided it'd be best to step aside and keep an eye from a distance. She wished this little adventure would end. Tired and hungry, she wanted a safe place to collapse for a few hours. She prayed the same for Madara as well, with his irregular breathing and eyebrows knit together in what came across as frustration and annoyance.

When Madara crouched over again, Akane didn't need to be told twice, coiling her arms and legs around his body. Akane stayed quiet, hesitant about resting her head against his shoulder but did so regardless. She didn't want to annoy him any more than she already had, so she made sure she was comfortable now so she didn't have to move around much as time went by.

It had been a couple hours since they left their resting place and nobody had said a word. Akane at first thought it was because there was nothing to say, but it became more and more clear to her that the silence was due to the fact that Madara was now in a shitty mood. Sadaharu wisely made no remarks and kept quiet the entire time, in fact he seemed to prefer it. Akane could feel the annoyance seeping off of Madara's being, his chakra was agitated and she could practically feel his blood pulsing with adrenaline. All of this just because she mentioned the name of Senju Hashirama ? It was hardly any reason to get so worked up over; however, Akane didn't know Madara's past with the man, she had only heard rumors.

Senju Hashirama was known for being the stronger of the two and the more well liked because of his kindness towards both his clan and his enemies. Akane found that to be both noble and stupid. She didn't know much about the Senju leader but from what she had heard he was rather naive and gullible. Peering at the Uchiha leader's face from the corner of her eye, she could understand that he may be a bit harsher, especially when he was upset like he was now, but he was by no means mean. If anything he was one of the kinder people she'd met in her entire life. Frowning slightly, she'd hate to think that he was in a bad mood because of something stupid she had muttered. She was simply being childish, she hadn't meant any harm. With a single shaking hand she stroked his hair as if trying to sooth him, Akane no longer trusting her words. Her hand eventually made contact with his shoulders where she gave them a firm yet gentle squeeze. Akane knew how risky she was being at this very moment. Uchiha Madara was not one to be messed with when pissed, she could tell that right off the bat. Regardless, she didn't want to be the cause of his annoyance by being so bold. She decided to try and calm him down herself.

"I apologize..." she whispered loud enough for him to hear and only him. He said nothing. His jaw clenched at her apology, but he said nothing. Akane felt humiliated at first, but then realized Madara never hid what he was thinking. If he didn't like it, he would have made sure she knew, so she took his silence as a sign that it was all alright. Madara shifted his pace quickening. Akane noticed, but thought nothing of it at first. Sadaharu also picked up on his shift and followed. Something - or someone - was coming, and they were coming fast. Madara peered over at his comrade from the corner of his eyes, meeting his gaze. Akane's grip tightened, now aware something was going on. She felt it, the tension, the anticipation, the hostility.

"Madara -" The sudden turn shut her up. Sadaharu saw the vicious expression Madara wore. That look meant one thing, and one thing only; Senju. Sadaharu frowned at the fact that his leader was currently running straight towards their enemies. Normally he'd be all for killing some Senju, but now was not the time. Madara had only just been healed and they were outnumbered. Sadaharu could sense the presence of at least a half a dozen Senju up ahead. As much as he'd like to turn his head in a different direction he could not leave his leader. That was dishonorable and cowardly. The Uchiha were not cowards, and it wasn't like he had much of a choice... he would surely be punished if he were to retreat right now without Madara's orders.

"Madara-sama this is not the time!" He tried to reason, but his words had gone to deaf ears. Coming up in the distance Sadaharu was half expecting to see a head of brown locks whipping in the wind but he saw a different man. A man with snow white hair and bright fuchsia colored eyes. He knew this was not going to end well at all. Of course they had to be confronted by the more violent of the two Senju brothers...Senju Tobirama. Madara and Tobirama locked eyes in an instance and it seemed like the two of them were on the same page. Kill or be killed. However even with Madara's current anger and adrenaline rush, he was not prone to stupidity. He knew better than to just jump right into a half a dozen Senju. Stopping in his tracks on a single branch, Akane could hear the wood crack and creek beneath his feet. Madara glared directly at Tobirama wanting desperately to just tear his 'fangs' into the damn Senju's pale skin. The only thing stopping him now was Akane. She was much too valuable to lose at such a time.

Akane swallowed hard, hiding a bit behind Madara, eyes never leaving the Senju before them. Still staring down Tobirama, Madara slowly moved his arm, grabbing Akane's hand and resting it on the tool pouch strapped to his leg. She blinked, confused at first before realizing he intended to give her a weapon if she needed to defend herself. Nodding, she slipped the hand in and grabbed a kunai.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, finding it strange she hid behind him. He found it strange that _the_ Uchiha Madara had a woman with him, a woman he was so willing to protect. She didn't carry herself like a shinobi. There was nothing about her that would interest Madara, the Senju thought, save for the strange aura surrounding her. Was it chakra? She wasn't cut or bruised, nor was she in the best of physical shape. Glancing down, he noticed her hands, slender fingers with trimmed nails, but the skin sat tough, taut, dry even. Rough hands and chakra; could she be an,

"Iryo-nin. Iryo-nin."

"Tch," Madara spat. Tobirama had figured it out. Iryo ninja were still rare. It was one thing to attempt teaching members of your own clan basic first aid techniques, but it was another to find a iryo-nin already experienced and adept; someone who specialized in that field and that field alone. Akane was powerful even if not in strength, and she was intelligent. The Senju saw that in her dark eyes. She was a very valuable piece, a piece that could and would change the outcome of many battles to come.

"You stay by me, understand?" Madara ordered. She met his eyes, not quite sure she was ready for battle.

"But I -"

"Now you choose to go against me?"

"No - of course not -"

"Then do as I say or you'll regret it, woman."

"H -" She glanced down, trembling slightly. "Hai, Madara." She gripped his shirt. He noticed her fear.

"They want you," he whispered. She looked up in surprise. "Your abilities."

"How do you know?"

"That cocky bastard's been eyeing you. He knows. They are Senju, rivals of the Uchiha. They will take you by force, anything to gain the upper hand against us. I gave you a choice, didn't I? The chance for a new life. If you want it to happen, then stay close and keep away from those dogs."

"Understood."

Tobirama's men approached him, waiting for instruction. He turned only his face.

"The girl," he said. "Capture her alive and as unharmed as possible."

"The girl?"

"First time I'm hearing this."

"Why her, Tobirama-sama?"

"I believe she's quite valuable."

"Valuable enough to challenge Madara?"

"We get the girl and we get out. Kill the others if it comes to it. There are only two anyways," he stated. The men exchanged confused glances; however, one dark haired man stood beside Tobirama, staring ahead.

"What is it?"

"Hm?" he blinked, not hearing the question.

"You have this look."

"Nothing. It was nothing," he mumbled, gaze returning to Akane.

"Like I said, the girl, alive. Let's go."

"Madara-sama, are we really doing this?" Sadaharu inquired.

"It's a bit late now, don't you think?" he sighed, obviously irritated. "You're an Uchiha, Sadaharu, so act like one. It'd be a shame to embarrass yourself in front of the Senju and a woman, no?"

"But - I…" he shook his head, giving in. He met the Senju with crimson eyes, kunai in hand. With a wave of his hand, Tobirama's men scattered. Madara and crew were clearly outnumbered, and while the leader could easily fend for himself, he wasn't too sure just how many Senju the young Sadaharu could handle and how long he would last.

The battle began; fast paced, hearts racing, metal clinking against metal, hatred, rivalry, a goal. It soon dawned on Sadaharu that they were after Akane.

"Shit," he spat, looking across the scene to Madara. He couldn't look long, having to manage two Senju on his own. Akane moved with Madara, taking each step together. She picked up his rhythm, his positions, the way he moved, doing as best as she could to stay close but out of the way, her mind clouded with worry.

Akane concentrated solely on keeping up with Madara's pace but at the same time keeping out of his way in order for him to fight. Watching the Uchiha fight ruthlessly was somewhat intriguing to her. The way his body moved and how the faintest of smiles curved onto his face; Madara looked at peace. He seemed in a blissful state, as if fighting was the most entertaining thing in the world. As she stared she felt oddly happy, in a twisted way. Seeing him have so much fun was somewhat thrilling to witness. Akane put an effort into dodging kunai or blocking them with her own. She didn't want Madara's hard work in keeping her safe to be in vain. Still, she felt sure he could protect her from everything. She knew he was strong, but even though his sharingan could see everything, it didn't mean he'd be quick enough to prevent injuries.

An eerie silence fell over the forest. Madara's eyes shifted to Sadaharu when the clashing of weapons rung in the distance. And then - eyes widening -

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Water Dragon Bullet. Madara dodged, boosting his leap with chakra, thinking Akane was close behind, but as she extended an arm, the water's pressure swept her feet right out from under her, yanking her away just as the soft fabric of his shirt brushed her fingertips. The tree was taken out, and Akane lay somewhere amongst the damage. Crouched low on another branch, Madara cursed Tobirama. He wasn't aiming to hurt Madara, but to simply separate the two, and if the Uchiha got hurt in the process, he wouldn't have minded.

Sadaharu turned to help, but was once again held back. He had his own battle to worry about. Besides, Madara could handle himself. Akane was the issue. Tobirama was nowhere in sight. Madara would have to tread carefully. Brushing the dirt from her face and shoulders, Akane, rose to her feet, only to fall to her knees with a gasp, hands cupping her left ankle. She had landed the wrong way. Using the lingering dust as cover, she crawled to a tree off to the right, pressing her back against the trunk as she scurried to heal the fractured bone, wincing and gritting her teeth against the pain. She had tried so hard to be useful, to not cause Madara trouble, yet there she was, alone and injured like the pathetic woman she thought he saw her as.

Aside from the fracture, she sat covered in cuts and bruises, a little dizzy from the fall and impact, bleeding from her lip and knees. She hunched over in a fit of coughing, hands still glowing and tight around her ankle, fighting with everything in her to keep from crying out in excruciating pain. As she hurried to calm and heal herself, she did not notice the Senju lurking above, eyeing her, preparing an attack. This was his chance to get the girl, finish the mission, and hopefully win some points with Tobirama.

Launching a larger shuriken, he followed, leaping from the tree, racing towards her. Akane rolled out of the shuriken's path, still quite slow. She realized there was no way she'd escape the falling shinobi, and so she faced him with terror filled eyes. He shifted in midair, almost as if he regretted the attack, but he stuck to his plan, ready to strike when -

She watched; what seemed like the arm of a skeleton, engulfed in an azure aura, spring out of nowhere, sweeping across the terrain before slamming into the falling Senju with such force it sent him flying. Before Akane could even register what happened, she found herself swept off her feet, curled up in large arms that shifted up and down with each step.

"Sadaharu!" Madara called. Akane's vision faded and blurred, and fear paralyzed her as she struggled to see her captor or savior. Shifting her head closer to his chest, she caught his scent and let herself go, knowing Madara would handle the rest.


	5. Uchiha Izuna

**Authors Note: **Ah, we apologize this chapter is a day late, as some of you may know yesterday was Izuna-kun's birthday and I spent roughly 3-4 hours baking Panda bear cookies for my second favorite Uchiha. I love him so. xD Bee actually wasn't feeling so good today so she didn't want to post but I wanted to get it out for you guys ASAP and this was the earliest I could do so. Thank you for all the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites we appreciate them! Everything you guys say helps us so much so please continue to review/criticize it's always welcome. So without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anyone but our OC's (Sadaharu the best OC Uchiha ever!) all copyright goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Akane wasn't accustomed to waking up in a completely different environment, much less a different room. So when she awoke to someone other than Madara, she freaked out. Standing above her was a woman, her eyes just as dark as Madara's, her hair long and straight. She was beautiful, but waking up to a beautiful nurse with a kunai raised in hand was not something Akane took lightly. For a moment she thought she had been captured by the Senju, but that thought was immediately dropped when she remembered Madara's scent before passing out.

"Oh, you're awake..." she murmured, obviously uncaring, eyes showing a hatred that Akane was used to. With a quick strike of her hand, Akane quickly slapped the kunai across the room before sitting up abruptly. The female's eyes narrowed in annoyance, glaring at her.

"What's your problem? I wasn't going to kill _you..._" Akane simply stared. Something about how she said 'you' made her think otherwise. The woman obviously didn't like her presence, and she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Where is Madara?" Akane questioned, looking around the dimmed room, noticing her surroundings. It was slightly bare, consisting only of a single chair, a station with several iryo tools, and many bottles filled with concoctions she would love to look at later. Looking down, she noticed she was laying on a table with poorly cushioned pillows beneath her. A single window provided her with little sunlight which could only mean that nightfall was coming soon.

At the sound of her leaders name the women immediately lost all of her composure (that wasn't even there to begin with) and flat out glared at the brunette with complete dislike.

"He doesn't have time for _outsiders_ like you... unlike you he's very _important_ and very _busy_. Besides, whatever it is that you want can't possibly be important enough for it to require Madara-sama's notice." Cocking her head to the side, Akane took it all in. Of course, what had she been thinking? Madara is a leader of a successful clan, much too busy to deal with her problems. She was simply a mediocre nurse that was up for the Uchiha's disposal now. She didn't know why she thought she was any more important. It was stupid of her to even ask for him. His name should have never even left her lips.

"I apologize... it's just..."

"It doesn't matter what you thought you had with him...he wouldn't like an outsider anyway when he could have a respectable Uchiha woman. Don't apologize, it makes you look uglier than you already are." Glaring, Akane didn't like her tone. Just what was her problem anyway? She hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment. Clenching her fist, Akane looked ahead of her. Maybe she was better off just staying in her shitty village.

"What's going on in here? Is there a problem?" Walking in was a male, his hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail, and he allowed his bangs to gracefully fall in his face. His body was built but smaller than Madara's. Akane could guess that he was an inch or two shorter as well. However what really made him stand out were his eyes. As she stared into them they reminded her instantly of the Uchiha leader, and she knew immediately that the two were related. His voice was soft, graceful, similar to Madara's but she could tell that he was nicer, however she could also tell that he was sarcastic with a touch of something else... he seemed a bit off, disturbed even. At the sound of the newcomer's voice the Uchiha woman's face immediately softened and a smile slipped into place. Turning on her heel, she confronted the young man smiling a flustered smile. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to be caught acting so unladylike.

"Of course not sir, I was only checking to make sure our _guest_ was feeling well, and to make sure her injuries were being tended to." Akane accidentally made a disgusted snort with a roll of her eyes. That was the last thing the bitch was doing.

"Is that so... well, now that your job is done you may leave us I would like to have a word or two with our guest." He dismissed granting her a smile which Akane immediately noticed was fake. If anything he looked more annoyed. The Uchiha woman however didn't seem to notice his undertone and flushed, nodding her head repeatedly, like a bobble head, and bounced out like a giggling school girl. Akane rolled her eyes sitting up straight and lifted her injured ankle to examine the work done to her while she had been asleep.

"So," The male spoke, getting her attention. "I take it things went well with you two? I'm sensing a sort of long lasting friendship in the works, no?" he raised an eyebrow. Akane meant to laugh, but held back, unsure how funny he was trying to be or if he even intended to be so.

"I'm kidding," he said, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. "You know, I never really liked her. Too stiff." he continued. She simply stared on, wincing at the sudden pain shooting through her ankle. He noticed and stepped over to her, peering down at the girl.

"Tch," she spat under her breath, cupping her ankle to see how much she could heal.

"Not impressed with the handy work?" he inquired.

"It's not that -"

"Then what's that look on your face? It can't be entirely due to pain. You seem stronger than a sprained ankle."

"Well…" She let her shoulders fall. "I've seen better, n-no disrespect to you - or - but I've -"

"Done a better job? I can tell," he smiled slightly. "I'm not surprised. Many of our women know basic first aid tricks, and of course we have trained doctors and surgeons who never leave the base, but it's the battlefield where we suffer most. Iryo ninja are something new to the shinobi world, applying chakra to heal instead of fight. It's amazing. So I'm not surprised you're unimpressed with that woman's mediocre treatment, being so adept in iryo jutsu."

"I…" She fell silent, a small smile gracing her lips. She enjoyed his company. She enjoyed the gentleness in his voice and eyes, the humor in his words.

"You must be something special for my brother to have risked so much," he stated. She furrowed her brow, pondering what he said.

"I didn't think Madara was the type to bring strangers amongst the Uchiha." He stroked his chin.

"Madara? So I was right." She looked up with large eyes.

"Oh? About what?"

"You're related. You reminded me so much of Madara when you walked in. I knew you had to be brothers."

"I'd like to think I'm a bit better looking though," he shrugged. "He's older and stronger. At least give me the looks. What do you think? Honestly?"

"Eh?" She froze. Was he being serious? Again, she couldn't tell and was too terrified to test it out.

"My apologies, I should get your name before asking such things," he scolded himself.

"My name, oh - Akane. It's...its Akane," she said, neglecting to mention her surname she didn't even want to think about her mother and father anymore; they weren't important.

"Akane? Hmm, that's lovely," he hummed. She glanced away shyly.

"And yours, if I may ask?"

"Mine? Well I can't tell you that now, can I?" He jaunted back to the door.

"Wha?"

"I don't know who you are. You could be a spy sent to gather intel on Uchiha. I can't be so generous with names, and to be honest, neither should you. I hope for your sake you aren't a spy, because if things go sour my brother won't be too pleased, and the last thing a little girl like you would want to see is a grumpy Madara." Akane pouted slightly, all of which until she heard him laugh quietly beside her.

"I'm joking. It's Izuna silly... weren't you listening to the ditzy nurse that just walked out?" he chuckled. Flustered, Akane looked away, fiddling with the sleeves of her dark shirt. She wondered who changed her clothes.

"I apologize, Izuna. I guess I just wasn't paying much attention." Izuna looked up towards her for a moment, eyebrows raised. It wasn't every day that people causally called him by his name. He had noticed it with his brother which was even rarer. This girl was rather interesting.

"What?" she asked. Noticing his gaze upon her face, he chuckled.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." With that he left, sliding out the door, leaving Akane alone. She sighed deeply. The Uchiha woman had left and it didn't seem like she would return any time soon. Madara's odd brother left Akane with more questions than answers really; she wasn't sure what to really do. Not wanting to sit around like some injured puppy, she managed to get up on both feet, hopping across the room to examine the bottle that had caught her eye earlier. That didn't take much time, and she soon found herself stricken with an overwhelming sense of boredom. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, her gaze shifted to the door, and that boredom turned to curiosity. She needed to find someone who could help or at least tell her what to do or where to go.

She hopped again, sliding the door open. She glanced outside. The courtyard sat empty, and no one was in sight.

"Seriously?" she sighed with a shake of her head. She stepped out onto the walkway, wood creaking beneath her feet. She managed to walk now instead of hop, putting just a bit of pressure on her bad foot.

"This place really can't be empty…" she mumbled. The iryo room she woke up in sat stuffed deep within the compound, shielded by various halls and rooms, a small maze of some sort so that the only ones who knew where things were the people who were supposed to. Akane expected the place to be a bit brighter, considering all she had heard about the Uchiha; how great they were, and large, and prosperous, but perhaps it had to do with the fact she was inching her way through the depths of the compound where it was hard for the sun to shine. She passed a few rooms, one empty, another holding what looked like weapons, the other housing two or three women, she couldn't tell, discussing something but pausing to stare her down as she moved by. After a bit more exploring of that part of the base, Akane happened upon what seemed to be a larger room, and from the room she heard voices. Some loud, some low, all belonging to men. She slid closer, hoping to pick up what they were saying. She didn't mean to be intrusive, but she simply couldn't resist. The warning Madara's brother shared flashed by briefly. Surely no one thought she was a spy...right? She shook her head at the thought and leaned closer.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, do I come across as so?"

"Enough arguing, we're trying to resolve an issue."

"Supplies, we're fine now, but what if something happens?"

"Forget supplies. I'm tired of losing men. Those damn Senju and their ambushes."

"We need to be better prepared."

A forceful yet familiar voice emanated throughout the room.

"All of you need to calm down. We won't get anywhere with your constant bickering." What followed was a deafening silence so powerful; Akane feared her heartbeat would give her away.

She immediately knew it was Madara.

"Well, what do you have to say about all this? You are in charge of the men after all. You know the problems we're facing, the casualties."

"Obviously," he commented. "I don't like it of course, but we're running out of options. I have some things planned -"

"Such as?" A man interrupted. A growl emanated from Madara's chest stressing his annoyance.

"A new force. A secret weapon. A power that can be learned and shared. Something that could perhaps change the tides of this war."

"What on earth are you talking about, Madara?"

Akane had been peering in on the meeting through the small opened crack of the door, only able to see a few of the men inside. There was another pause.

"I know you're there..." Madara murmured. Akane gasped slightly, was he speaking to her?

"Come girl we don't have all day!" Akane jumped at the force of his voice nearly giving her a heart attack. She stumbled through the door clumsily. The room fell silent, all eyes fixed on her. Men, young and old, gazed at the injured stranger on her hands and knees.

Madara peered at her trying to hide how please he was that she crashed the party. The elders had prodded, irking him quite a bit. Akane was the perfect excuse to make a scene, he could flaunt a bit of power, and get out.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he called out. Akane looked up, horrified.

"Is she the one you brought here?"

"Indeed she is, but when I left her in the infirmary I expected her to stay there," he stated, narrowing his eyes. "Not wandering the base."

"I - I," she stammered, at a loss for words.

"Interrupting a meeting, do you know the position you're in?"

"Madara - M-Madara-sama, I didn't mean to intrude. I was only -"

"Of course not," He rose to his feet ignoring the stares from the few elders that looked up at him. "Akane, perhaps it's time I set some rules." He moved to her, grabbing her roughly by the arm dragging her out, shutting the door behind them. Once Akane could no longer see the curious and confused men she turned towards Madara in worry.

"I didn't mean to interrupt! I swear. I was only looking around - trying to find something to do - I was all alone and I -"

"Enough." He held a hand in her face. "You're talking too much, even for a woman."

She stared in shock, jaw hitting the ground.

"Are you not angry?"

"Angry? Perhaps because you didn't fall in like a fool sooner, I've been itching for an excuse to leave."

"But…" Akane furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do you want me to be angry at you?" He gave her a look. "If so… I'll gladly oblige."

"No. The last thing I'd want is for you to be angry with me Madara. I'm sorry. It's just your brother left me thinking you didn't trust me, and I was by myself, and I didn't know what to do -"

"Your life story again? I don't remember you speaking so much when we first met, and my brother? You met him?"

"Hai, was I not supposed to?"

"What was he doing with you? Always up to no good," he sighed. Akane relaxed a bit, noticing tenderness in the way he spoke about his brother. With a small giggle Akane looked up at him as if to respond to his questions. Madara raised an eyebrow at her before he started walking away. Akane immediately followed, walking beside him. She felt so much more confident walking around the compound now... walking with the Uchiha leader had to mean something right? However, she questioned if she should be walking side by side him or if she should walk slightly behind him. It's all about appearance; walking in front normally meant you were of a 'higher' position than the person behind you. Walking side by side with the person meant you were of equal grounds, and walking behind of course meant you were of a lower position. Akane smiled and couldn't help but giggle again, as if she was of equal grounds to Madara. However the fact that he didn't really mind her presence made her feel happy.

"Whatcha giggling about woman, are you not going to answer my questions?" His voice held that 'mock' annoyance, which to anyone possibly eavesdropping they may think he really was annoyed with her; but she could hear the playfulness in his voice, he wasn't angry.

"Nothing really... he just said that I was possibly something special because you risked so much to get me..." Akane murmured peering down at her feet to await his response.

"Kheh," he made a sound.

"What?" She looked up.

"He's always flattering someone, trying to win the hearts of everyone. Don't think you're so special. He does it to everyone."

"I didn't say I thought I was special -"

"Oh please, you wouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't agree with him," he sighed.

"That is not true," she pouted.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" he warned. Akane thought for a moment. Like his brother, Madara never made it clear when he was serious or not.

"I don't know. Should I suspect you'd lie? You said if I came with you I could start over. How do I know you won't lock me up somewhere and force me to be some nurse slave thing?" she inquired, wrinkling her nose at the thought. She took a chance and joked a bit, wondering how he'd take it. Madara didn't find her 'joke' amusing.

"Even if I did lie, what would you do about it? This is my territory now. I'm willing to stay true to my word and offer you a chance to start over so long as you follow my orders, but if you so as think as to step out of line or defy me, it won't end well, and that's a promise." He kept walking, never looking back at her. Akane swallowed hard. So far Madara had been respectful and even kind to her, but he made sure she knew her place.

"My, my, long time no see, Ni-san." A spirited voice sounded.

"Tsk," Madara sighed, coming to a stop as Izuna approached them. "Are you always in this mood?"

"Mood? What mood? If anyone's ever in a mood, it's you, Madara." Izuna shot back smiling.

"Forget it. I heard you met our new guest, you know, and fooled around."

"I did no such thing. I simply asked for her name."

"You said I should watch my back and hope I wasn't a spy or else Madara would kill me," Akane argued. Izuna blinked, surprised to hear her speak up. She seemed so intimidated earlier, he liked her feisty side.

"For God's sake, Izuna, she's one of the only iryo-nin out there, and now we have her. She's so important the Senju were willing to steal her earlier. Don't make her change her mind about coming here, not that she'd have a choice if she did in fact want to leave," he said casually in the end. Akane shot him a look but said nothing.

"The Senju? How bad?" Izuna questioned his tone serious.

"It was only Sadaharu and I against six or so, one being that dog Tobirama," he frowned. Izuna nodded, understanding his brother's disdain. Deciding not to dwell on the subject,

"Well, Akane, shall I give you a tour of the lovely base? I'm free until about sevenish, so how about we take a stroll and leave my brother to wallow in his misery?" he smirked.

"A tour?" Akane lit up at the offer, but she glanced at Madara before answering, thinking she needed some sort of permission after falling in at the meeting earlier. Izuna noticed her searching Madara's passive face for some sort of answer.

"Akane, you don't need his permission," he chuckled. "Not when you're with me. It's my word over his, isn't that right, Nii-san?" he cooed. Madara glared towards his little brother, opening his mouth as if to say something but Izuna had already grabbed Akane's hand, pulling her down the hall.

"No need to tell me I'm right brother! I know!" Madara growled at Izuna's calls. How dare his brother mock him in front of an outsider...a woman at that! Sighing to himself, the Uchiha leader grabbed his composure and turned on his heel to head towards his personal training hall. Walking passed the conference hall, his shoulders squared when he heard a particular voice.

"Ah, Madara-sama, please come join us again if you're finished with your shenanigans. We have much to cover." Turning his head, he glared at one of the Uchiha elders, but it immediately softened, and he forced his body to loosen up. Disrespecting them wasn't on his list of things to do; however, he was going to make sure Izuna was punished later that day for running off with Akane, leaving Madara alone with the geezers.


	6. First Impressions

**AN: **I apologize in advance for this super late ass chapter! School has been kicking Bee's butt these last few weeks and we had no time to post this. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and alerts that this story has gotten! Please continue to support us even though this was so late, I can promise not all of them will be this late. Though unfortunately school must come first. However, to make up for this we made this chapter over 8651 words long roughly 15 pages... so it's much longer than our usual 6-8 page chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Once again thank you again for your continuous support, we really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything but Akane and Uchiha OC. **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Impression**

At first, Akane was paying attention to each room Izuna was pointing out. He had shown her where the kitchens, libraries, and training rooms were. After a while, all the halls began to look the same. She could have sworn he was leading her in circles. Izuna purposely skipped over several doors, many of which she assumed she did not necessarily need to see what laid behind them.

"Izuna, where are we going?" she asked while looking up at him. They were currently in a really long hallway that held very little light. It made it slightly difficult for her to see him, his dark hair and eyes blending in with the shadows.

"You know your eyes sparkle in the dark. I can see you clearly," he stated grinning more to himself than to her.

"Uh, thanks?" She wasn't sure if she should be creeped out or flattered by his comment. Izuna was weird, completely unlike Madara. If anything, they were polar opposites. Madara was passive, stoic, and quiet; Izuna was impassive, friendly, and silly. They were an interesting pair and she wondered just how strong their bond was.

"So, you and Madara, just what type of relationship is that?" she inquired.

"Well, for one, we're brothers."

"Is that so?" she chuckled. "Besides the obvious."

"I don't know. He's the leader, the big man who's in charge, and I'm his right hand man. I guess you can say he's the brawn and I'm the brain. Y'know, the one who actually _uses_ his head."

"I find that hard to believe."

"And why is that, Akane?"

"Madara hardly seems like the impulsive type. I get the feeling it might be the other way around."

"Are you saying _I'm_ impulsive?"

"Of course not. Never," she giggled.

"Taking my brother's side I see. Why? You have a thing for him?"  
"Eh!?" His comment caught her off guard.

"Let me warn you now, he's rude, grumpy, boring, and I can't tell you the last time he actually looked at a woman. It wouldn't work out. Besides, why would you want him when I told you earlier that I was the one with the good looks?" He winked whilst pointing to himself. Akane held herself while laughing. He never quit, and she loved every bit of it.

"You laugh, but I said nothing funny." Izuna muttered.

"I'm sorry, Izuna, it's all in good fun."

"Mmm," he hummed. He peeked over at her. "I noticed you do that quite a bit."

"Do what?" She looked over.

"I don't think I've heard you address my brother as Madara-sama, the way I thought an outsider would."

"Oh, the honorifics… I don't do it out of disrespect. It just - I never got used to them. If you'd like, I can start-"

"I don't care too much and quite frankly, it's funny how you just call out his name as if you've known him for ages. I wonder what he thinks. Just remember to use them when around the higher ups. Do it out of courtesy and they begin to see that you know your place. If you get in trouble, then we won't get to go on our little adventures like this one." Akane peered up at him, allowing a smile to form on her lips.

"I like these adventures Izuna, but where exactly are we? And where are we actually going?" The younger Uchiha brother grinned as he led her further down the dark hallway, finally reaching a door. Opening the door, she noticed that it lead to the outside. It was now dark; the moon was looming over them, providing them a light in the darkness.

"This is where I train most of the time by myself. Don't tell Madara though... he'll have a problem with it. Also, this is where I'm going to start training you from now on. The Uchiha's are continuously in war and because of your supposed medicalninjutsu skills, you'll be on the front lines. We can't have you die before you've even gotten a chance to do anything. So I'm going to teach you some basic defensive techniques," Izuna explained.

"Really?" she nearly gasped.

"Well, of course. You'll need to defend yourself out in the world. Everyone deserves the chance to learn," he said casually, stretching his arms out. "Who knows? You may even turn out to be a wonderful medic _and_ fighter."

"I'll do whatever it takes. I just can't stand to sit around and do nothing; especially after all he's done."

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Madara!"

"Oh?"

"He found me. We met back in the small town I lived in. I worked at the hospital there. He and Sadaharu stopped by. He was bleeding terribly, so I treated him. And while he was in town recovering, we crossed each other's paths several times. My father-"

Akane cut herself off, just for a brief moment, at the mere thought of her abuser. Memories were racing in her head. Such thoughts could leave her vulnerable to relapse. She quickly regained her composure and sought to correct herself.

"_Both_ parents were horrible to me. My father got in Madara's way one night; when he followed me. Your brother saved me and offered me a deal. I come as a medical nin for the Uchiha and I have the chance to start over, somewhere far away from my parents," she explained. Izuna blinked. Was Madara really that kind? Was he in a mood? Or did he perhaps play the girl so he could get his way?"

"I owe him. I owe Madara for giving me a chance, for seeing my value like no one has."

"That's not like him. That's not like Madara at all. You sure he wasn't an imposter?"

"Eh?" She blinked at him, almost taking him seriously.

"I'm joking as usual," he chuckled, taking several steps to the right. "Alright!" He faced her. "Ready?"

"Ready? For what? To fight? You? Here?" she stammered. "I couldn't - I can't face someone, much less a larger man. An Uchiha at that. Are you out of your mind, Izuna?"

"Out of my mind?" He fell quiet, a mischievous smirk spread against his thin lips. Oh how he enjoyed toying with her. "Of course I am, Akane."

"I…" She let her shoulders fall. "Just promise you won't kill me. I've never actually been in combat." The fear was prominent in her voice; Izuna could practically hear her heart beating with anxiety.

"I can't make that promise."

"Izun -"

"Koi. Come," he challenged ignoring her complains. Akane swallowed hard, taking a step towards him. "Let's see your taijutsu first. Hand to hand combat, Akane. You'll learn this before even considering the others. Besides, I like a woman who can throw a good punch," he teased with the slightest curve of his lips. Akane flushed nodding her head and began to pick up the pace. Finally reaching him, she swung her arm aimlessly, missing him completely. Izuna counterattacked, an arm shooting out. Akane dodged by tripping over her own feet. Taking that chance, Izuna knocked them right out from under her, and she hit the floor hard.

"Tch, I know you can do better than that Akane, get up!" Izuna cried out crossing his arms in slight disappointment. Akane rose to her feet pushing her dark brown hair out of her face securing it behind her ear. So he was serious. She stood in position, holding up her arms the way her brother had taught her years ago.

"That's more like it," Izuna commented grinning now. "Come." he encouraged signaling her to advance with his hand. She charged again, missing her target. Izuna turned, fist coming fast. Akane shifted out of the way, going at it again. And they played that game for a bit; attacking and dodging; dancing. He landed a few hits while Akane missed every one; however, he raised his brow, impressed by her "skills of evasion." Once she found her pace, she slipped and rolled out of the way, and found her own position, her own balance that convinced him she could learn. It went on for a little while longer. Izuna breathed deeply but remained in control. Akane on the other hand needed to moment to catch her breath, bent over with her hands on her knees. She was out of shape, a bit slow, and so unused to moving that way. They clashed one last time. Izuna easily threw her down. Desperate to prove herself, Akane propped up on her knees and swung her right arm hard and fast. Izuna slipped out of the way just in time. He glanced down at her with a grin that immediately faded when his knees buckled. He dropped to one knee, furrowing his brow at the blood trickling from his left shin. He narrowed his eyes at Akane.

"I'm sure I dodged. It was clever of you to cover your fist with chakra. Sort of blade, an extension of yourself, I didn't know you were capable of that." Izuna murmured peering at the girl with interest now. Now she was giving him something to work with, he could train her if she at least had this much foundation.

"Neither was I," she admitted. "First time trying it, it just popped into my head." She turned her face to cough. A moment passed before Akane gathered herself to her feet slowly yet confidently making her way towards the younger of the two Uchiha brothers. Izuna didn't stop her nor did he make a big fuss like Madara probably would; he just simply stared and allowed her to advance without any sign of hesitation. Kneeling before him Akane once again dropped to her knees to stare upon his wounded leg.

"Would it be alright if I heal you? I'd rather you not freak out like Madara did the first time I met him." she murmured lowly leaning against her one arm, her hand clenching onto the dampened grass of the night for support.

"My brother freaked out?" Izuna asked in shock a few chuckles escaped his mouth in the process.

"A little it was more Sadaharu though. He thought I was going to poison the Uchiha leader, it was only a little iodine to clean the wound," she smiled.

"Yeeeup, Sadaharu tends to...overreact. Can't blame him though, Madara makes everyone anxious. Well except me of course, maybe you too."

"Me?" Akane blinked.

"If you're so bold as to drop the honorifics when addressing him, you must have some confidence around him." Izuna stated watching the brunette's eyes closely.

"Confidence? I just…" She thought for a moment. Why did she feel at ease around him? Of course she was careful not to upset him or get in the way, but she wasn't shaking in her underwear the way others seemed to do.

"Perhaps it's because everyone sees him at this great Uchiha leader - which he is - but when I first met him he was wounded. He was bleeding and in pain. He was human." She stared at her hands as she spoke, unaware of Izuna's staring.

"Well," he broke the tension. "Let's see those skills of yours. If you patched up my reckless brother, fixing a little nick like this should be easy, no?"

"I could do it in my sleep," she grinned. "Sorry again, though."

"Don't apologize. In fact, I'm impressed." Izuna grinned again pushing strands of hair away from his vision.

"You are?" She looked up in surprise, hands glowing green.

"Sure you're not the strongest or fastest, and you can work on all that, but you're onto something, Akane."

"What do you mean?"

"That -" he pointed towards her glowing hands. "As a medic you have excellent chakra control. You have to in order to get so close and detailed when healing and operating. Applying that perfect control to tai jutsu...Akane your fist was like a blade. Using chakra as an actual physical weapon is so interesting. Can you imagine the accuracy and effectiveness of any ninjutsu you learn? Your background as a medic has opened a lot of doors for you. Do you understand what you're capable of? Of the weapon you could become?"

"The weapon…" Akane whispered thinking over his words.

"Offensive and defensive. A healer who can also counterattack if need be. Akane, coming here is the best thing for both you and the Uchiha. I'm going to enjoy training you -" he grinned again. Akane smiled as well lowering her head to concentrate on his wound.

"Almost done," she assured him. Falling back on his butt, Izuna bent his knees, leaning back on his extended arms. There actually wasn't much pain at all it was just, he's ever actually been healed by a exceptional medical ninja before in his life. Her gentle chakra seeping into his knee was actually enjoyable, relaxing even. If it hadn't been for the disturbance of chakra coming from behind him he could have fallen asleep. Luckily for him she had just finished or else his cut may have been suspicious.

"What's going on here?" Akane's head snapped up to gaze upon their visitor only for Madara to be calmly strutting towards them. Izuna's hand immediately landed on hers. Flinching slightly at his touch she tried to let it be unseen but her struggle was pointless. Peering up at him the intensity in his eyes made it clear that he didn't want Madara knowing of his secret training ground. Akane didn't necessarily see the big deal but wasn't about to go against Izuna. Nodding her head she allowed him to do the talking.

"Oh nothing brother was just showing little Akane here around." Izuna stated flinging his hand around nonchalantly. As Madara neared them Izuna released her hand. Akane immediately brought her hand back. It wasn't like Izuna's touch was horrible or anything it was simply a reaction that she had accumulated from being touched by her father so much. Although Izuna wasn't affected by her sudden flinch, he did have that flicker in his eye that allowed her to know that he had seen her.

"Oh really? Then why does she look slightly battered? What were you guys doing out here?" Izuna opened his mouth to speak but Akane opened her mouth before he could even say anything.

"I fell, heh... I'm a bit clumsy you know that, it was kind of embarrassing though..." she flushed which made it seem all the more believable. Izuna grinned, he didn't take her to be one to lie, nor did he think she'd be very good at it, but that was fairly believable.

"Hn... come woman I'll be showing you to your room." Madara half barked making his way back towards the building. Izuna stood up next holding his hand out towards her. Akane wavered and her heart pounded in panic. A cowardice shiver ran down her back as she slowly placed her hand in his. His hand was warm, unlike her father's whose hand was always chilled and stinging with every touch, Izuna held warmth that she had only ever felt with Madara.

"Come, we can't leave my brother waiting" Izuna stated pulling her along. Cocking her head to the side Akane frowned in confusion.

"Didn't you have somewhere to go at seven? It's surely passed seven." Izuna chuckled.

"Oh, I lied... just wanted to get away from Madara so he wouldn't make me join in on those boring conferences." Izuna murmured wrinkling his nose in disgust. Akane giggled shaking her head in amusement, she really did enjoy Izuna's company it's been a while since she's laughed... in fact she couldn't necessarily remember the last time she was this happy.

"What's so funny?" Madara retorted as they caught up. He narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Izuna was always good with the ladies, not that he wasn't... but Izuna was more open about it. He wasn't surprised Akane was so comfortable around him after only meeting him a few hours ago.

"I'm a jokester; I told her a joke... would you like to hear it?" Izuna questioned a mischievous grin spread across his face which immediately had Madara quiet. Madara wasn't a fan of jokes... especially not Izuna's jokes.

"Hn, spare me," he scoffed.

"You see how rude he is, and to his own brother. Don't take the crap he dishes, Akane. It stinks," Izuna told her, pinching his nose at Madara.

"She'll take whatever crap I throw at her. I brought her here, so she'll do as I say," Madara pointed out glaring out his brother.

"Who are you to oppress her, Brother?" Izuna asked winking back at Akane playfully.

"Izuna…" Madara sighed.

"I mean the last thing she needs is an overbearing nutjob like yourself. "

"Izuna -"

"The poor girl is walking on eggshells around you."

"Akane, is what he's saying true?" Madara questioned, pausing to look at her. She froze, flashing Izuna a look for getting her in a jam like that.

"O - of course not, Madara. You've been nothing but kind since we met," she explained hastily wanting nothing more than to hide behind Izuna. Madara eyed her before shifting his gaze to his brother.

"Stop causing trouble."

"Can't promise that," Izuna smirked. Madara shook his head and continued to lead.

"Your room will be near my own," he started again.

"Oh? And why's that, Ni-san?" Izuna pressed. "Why not near me, or perhaps some of the other women?" He placed his hands on his hips as he spoke. Madara faced him with a dull expression.

"It'd be a shame if the Senju got their dirty hands on our new medical nin, don't you think, Izuna? She hasn't even been to work yet. It'll be easier to keep an eye on things is all."

"So protection? Then I repeat, why not near me? I mean surely you trust your little brother," Izuna grinned.

"I'm not so sure anymore," he blew a strand of hair from his face, folding his arms across his chest in the process. "I already had this room prepared. If she'd prefer one near you, Izuna, so be it, but it'll take a bit to get it."

"Perhaps tonight its best if she stays near you after all, Madara," he said, his tone serious, catching Akane off guard. "If Tobirama and other Senju attacked you earlier...I don't think they have the nerve to challenge us at our own base, but as of now we aren't sure just how desperate they are for her." he faced her. "Akane, you'll be alright. If anything does happen, my brother and I will handle things." Izuna assured.

"_Arigato_," she said softly, Izuna's once serious face slowly softened as he peered at her; to the point where he couldn't help but smile.

"You're so adorable!" He half called out ruffling Akane's dark brown hair. Her cheeks flushed causing her to immediately look away. She swore Izuna knew exactly how to embarrass her it was completely unusual; nobody has ever complimented her much less called her 'adorable.' The most she ever got was 'slut', 'bitch' or something really degrading from her father. She never took anything her father said into consideration, most of the time she just ignore him the best she could.

Chuckling Izuna turned towards his brother who was successfully ignoring the two, while he guided them all towards Akane's new room.

"I think I'm going to like her... aren't you brother?" Madara huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Just don't let her distract you from your duties Izuna... I may have to ban you from seeing her if you start slacking..." Madara stated peering at his brother from the corner of his eye just as they came up to a door that Madara knew rather well, Izuna's room.

"This is Izuna's room, if you ever need him." Madara said dully.

"Don't mind the mess," the younger Uchiha chuckled, peeking inside momentarily. Akane shook her head with a smile.

"You're welcome to swing by any time, Akane. And when I say any time, I really mean any time," he winked. Madara tapped his foot, wondering what in the hell had his brother so wound up today, as if it was his first time seeing a woman.

"Izuna."

"Relax, Madara. I was only kidding," he assured him before turning to Akane and mouthing "I'm not kidding." Akane flushed smiling at the man in content.

"Down this way is where I stay whenever I get the chance," Madara sighed, continuing on.

"These are my quarters. I'm not always around, given I have so much to manage, but when I am, I'm trying to get what little rest I can. So if you do need something, knock first. I don't need you falling in on me," he said, referring to her accident earlier. She flashed a nervous smile.

"Of course Madara, thank you," she said with a slight bow.

"Your room is right over here. Nothing special, but I figure you'll do what you must to make it comfortable. I care not." Madara handed her a key which looked like it went to her door. Staring at the key Akane was almost mesmerized she never got a key to her room before, never. It was almost too good to be true, she was never allowed privacy. The fact that she didn't have a key, up until now, provided her father access to her room which was never a good thing. Akane smiled peering up at her savior trying desperately to hide the tears that wanted to flow down her face.

"Thank you, Madara..." Grunting Madara nodded, opening his door he stepped in but not before patting her head as if she was a young child.

"Come to my room tomorrow morning around nine..." with that he then looked at his brother. "Izuna, show her to her room... I'm going to bed." he muffled the last part before closing the door behind him.

"I was right about him being in some mood. He must be," Izuna said, surprised by Madara's brief tenderness.

"Is it rare of him to do that?" Akane whispered.

"Aside from me, you're the first he's ever really shown affection to - not that that was necessarily affection, but he didn't insult you or roll his eyes, which is good," he chuckled. "It's probably because you've done everything he's wanted so far and he sees your potential. Keep up the good behavior and you'll be racking up points with him in no time."

"Oh - um, I'll keep that in mind then," she chuckled.

"Okay, your room is right here, so I suppose we'll call it a night. You're probably exhausted. I know, I know, I can be a handful," he grinned. Akane smiled opening her door.

"Thank you," she smiled, turning to step in. "And Izuna?"

"Yesh?" He turned to look at her once more.

"You might be a handful, but that's nothing I can't keep up with." Izuna smirked, a glimmer of emotion Akane had never seen before fluttered behind his onyx eyes.

"Challenge accepted, Akane."

"Challenge? What challenge?" She blinked at him.

"Izuna, if you don't get your ass back to your room and the hell away from here, you'll surely regret it," Madara barked, cracking open his door enough to yell through. How did he know? Izuna sighed

"Still in his mood..." He shook his head at the girl. "Hai, _Nii-san_! Night, Akane." With that, he strolled off before incurring Madara's wrath.

A knock, another set of two, and then three. The casual knocking turned to frantic banging. Akane frowned in her sleep; she didn't want to get up; seeing her father was the last thing she wanted. This however was abnormal, he never usually pounded on her door, there was no need; it wasn't locked.

"Akane! Wake up!" Akane's eyebrows furrowed, that wasn't her father's voice... but who else would be in her house? It sounded familiar. There was no way her father would allow another man to enter especially not in her room. The man in the background grew louder, he chanted her name coaxing her awake, who was this man?

"What!" Akane gasped, jumping out of bed and opening the door to find none other than Sadaharu.

"You're alive. Thank God you're alive," he nearly fell. Akane's eyes widened slightly in shock before it all came flooding back. This was her home now, the Uchiha compound, with Madara...Shaking her head Akane calmed down easing her jumpy heart.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why so relieved?" she inquired, helping him steady himself. "I thought you didn't like me." Sadaharu cocked his head to the side in bewilderment.

"What gave you that impression?"

"I don't know, the constant glares and your nagging to Madara about why he brought me along and..." Akane fell silent when she noticed his face grimed.

"Madara?" He nearly fell again at her lack of respect. "Well," he brushed off his shoulders. "I don't hate you. I was only worried is all. It's my job…to be worried. And speaking of Madara-sama, he's been waiting."

"Waiting?" She rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"He said he told you to meet him this morning." Sadaharu shrieked.

"Yeah, that's right," she nodded.

"Akane, you're late." He scratched his forehead, eyeing her. How could she have forgotten?

"Oh no! And just when I was starting to earn points with him like Izuna said!" she scurried to put on her shoes. There was no time to tie back her hair. It would have to wait.  
"Izuna-sama? So you've met him already?"

"No time. Must go, cya, Sadaharu," she mumbled, dashing out past him. Akane sprinted over, and horror ripped through her when she felt she couldn't slow her pace and would probably fall through the door...again.

"There you are!" Izuna popped outside, crossing his arms over his chest. Akane sighed in relief, gently running to him.

"Sorry, I overslept. Sadaharu came for me just now." Akane breathed, she was really out of shape.

"Yes, I know because I sent him to get you. You're lucky because Madara was getting impatient." Akane's head fell slightly at the sound of the Uchiha leader's disappointment. Izuna chuckled shaking his head at her in amusement.

"Don't worry about it; he's not as annoyed as you may think. Just don't let it happen again. Come." Izuna held out his arm for her to take. Akane once again hesitantly looped her arm through his in which he immediately took her off her feet speeding down one hall. It was way too early for her to be running down hallways; she didn't understand how Izuna had so much energy. Coming to a closed door, Akane could feel the presence of several other people in there was well, was he in a meeting? Izuna didn't bother knocking and just walked in pulling her along with him.

"Izu..." she choked in surprise, was she really allowed to be in here right now? Izuna grinned towards her for a moment before turning towards the group of men sitting around the table.

"Izuna, you're late...really late." Madara glared, not because he was late but because Izuna had the nerve to leave him there with these old geezers all by himself. He had enough of them, he could at least when Izuna was there not pay attention.

"Ah, my apologies brother, I must have slept in..." Akane raised an eyebrow, he slept in too? What was going on here? Why was she in a room with a bunch of important people? She didn't belong here.

"Enough of this bickering, why is this woman here? Shouldn't she be in the clinic?" An elder, with shoulder length gray hair that spiked slightly in the back, asked looking the woman up and down. "Are you sure she'd be of any use to us Madara-sama? She's kind of lanky." he added before sticking his nose up in the air. Akane frowned at his comment but decided to ignore him, and Madara seemed to as well.

"I'm afraid Akane-chan here doesn't know her way to clinic, I had neglected to show her yesterday. She was supposed to meet up with Madara earlier however she as well slept in, I decided to bring her with me before dropping her off." Izuna half lied. Madara shook his head allowing his gaze to now land on Akane. Izuna was really not putting her in a good spot, especially by saying she was 'late'.

"I apologize, Madara-sama, it won't happen again." Akane commented extended her body into a full bow allowing her hair to fall in her face. She made sure not to forget the honorific much to Izuna's surprise he could have sworn she'd slip. However the elders didn't seem to take her apology lightly.

"Late huh? Madara-sama, we can't possibly have someone in the clinic who is late. Are you sure you chose wisely about this one?" The same elder questioned. Akane frowned again peeking up behind her lashes and hair at her savior. Madara clenched his fist he was tired of people questioning his judgment, the girl was here for a reason who did these people think they were? He was the leader; they were simply there to 'guide' him in the 'right' direction. Madara knew what direction he was going in and this direction consisted of this woman be her lanky or not.

"Izuna the meeting is over... maybe you should set an alarm next time... same for you Akane." Madara stated ignoring the elders comment completely which obviously annoyed the old coot to no end. "Everyone is dismissed."

"But!" Madara narrowed his eyes at the one he had ignored just a moment ago. The elder's dark eyes writhed in fear and all the confidence he had withered away with it. The room quickly depleted of everyone besides his younger brother and his new medic who looked slightly uneasy. Once everyone was gone Izuna immediately slumped his shoulders as if it was a hassle to stand properly he could already tell this was going to be a long day.

"Stand straight Akane!" Screeching in turbulence, Akane whipped her hair out of her face. Standing up straight as the Uchiha leader had asked. Her eyes darted to the side however; she didn't wish to see that disappointed look in his eye. Madara scoffed.

"Look at me..." he authorized narrowing his eyes into slits. Holding back the nausea her eyes flickered in his direction.

"The only reason I'm not scolding you like a child is because I know what you're capable of. If you don't know your place and earn their approval, things won't go well for you, Akane, no matter what I may say to them," Madara warned, shaking his head with crossed arms.

"I know, I -" She started.

"I'll let this one slip only because it's your first day and the Senju attack must have shaken you, but that's it. Understood?"

"Yes."

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Izuna sighed, patting Akane's shoulder in sympathy.

"Don't even get me started about you and your antics, Izuna. I'm not even sure if what you said was true, but you're lucky they didn't ask further questions. You've been running around like a wild horse ever since I returned. Don't make me lock you up somewhere." Izuna rolled his eyes blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Hm, blame me for missing my big brother."

"Spare me," Madara belittled. "All right, we'll show you the infirmary and where you'll be spending most of your time," he said, starting off. With a shrug of his shoulders, Izuna flashed Akane a look.

"He'll calm down. The elders leave him extra grumpy," he whispered. She managed a laugh despite her situation. How was Izuna always so loose and sly around someone like Madara?

"Come," Izuna grabbed her hand once more running to watch up with Madara's long strides down the hall. She blinked as the two men came to a stop, almost running into Izuna.

"Everything you need is in there. I assume you know your way around a place like this," Madara stated bored. She nodded.

"We have a few injured shinobi, some worse off than others. We have a medical staff of course, but there's a reason I brought you here. Don't make me regret it." Madara warned.

"What my brother means to say is that he believes in you Akane, so do your best!" Izuna teased. Madara eyed his brother before walking away without a word.

"He's going to hate me because of you, Izuna," she sighed.

"Well as long as I like you, right?" he nudged her. She chuckled coyly with a nod. "I have business to take care of, so this is where I take my leave. You'll be all right, but if things do get out of hand, you can come find me." he grinned.

"Thank you, Izuna."

"Cya," he said with a wave, turning on his heels.

Akane looked after him until his figure was no longer in sight. Facing the large room, Akane wiped sweaty palms against her thighs. She couldn't disappoint Madara. If she failed the elders would blame him, and she couldn't bear the thought of him taking a hit because of her after all he had done. She inhaled deeply as she wandered in, taking in the scent of medicine, alcohol, and sickness. Not a particularly pleasant combination; more on the familiar end, an atmosphere she felt comfortable in. Her eyes darkened at the rows of men in beds, some groaning, others clutching themselves in pain, the occasional injured or ill female nestled between. So much blood, so much agony, despair, pain… so this was war. Back at home she treated a variety of patients, but to see a room of wounded soldiers; brothers dying for each other… she wasn't as familiar as she would have liked.

"Can I help you?" an irritated voice caught her attention. Akane glanced up to see the woman who had treated her ankle the night before; the woman who had talked down to her because Madara brought an outsider amongst the Uchiha. Akane glanced at her nametag.

"Marika?" she said more to herself. The older Uchiha woman looked on with a dull expression, waiting for some response, short charcoal hair pinned behind her ears.

"Are you deaf -"

"Sorry, sorry," Akane interrupted. "I'm here to help."

"Oh? With what?"

"Uh...this? Madara told me to."

"Madara? How bold," Marika scoffed. Akane furrowed her brow before realizing what she meant.

"So where should I go?" Akane asked looking around at all the men.

"Back where you came from."

"I don't know why you have an issue with me, but this isn't the place or time to do this. I just want to help. Madara told me to -"

"Is he here?"

"Huh?" What did she mean? Why would Madara be here?

"Do you see Madara-sama anywhere?" Marika pressed.

"No. He's busy -"

"Then until he comes here and tells you in front of me, I won't have a child running around ruining things, an outsider at that. This isn't playing doctor!" Marika hissed glaring daggers at her.

"I'm capable. I practically ran the hospital back home -"

"Then why not go back? I'm sure they missed you," she smirked. Akane curled her lip, boiling on the inside.

"Look, no disrespect, Marika, but I was given orders and dropped off here by both Madara and Izuna. If I don't do something like they expect me to, they'll be upset, and they'll be even more so when they hear it was because you treated me like some kid and didn't let me do anything." Akane pressed as well, she was _not_ going to disappoint Madara again.

"You're so arrogant. My, my, if you're going to be that persistent, fine. Go label and organize those bottles. We just received a new shipment." Akane narrowed her eyes.

"Labeling? Shelf work? Really -"

"You wanted to help, so go help put them away," Marika stated. Akane shook her head in frustration and marched off.

Akane sat hunched over on a stool, peeling off old labels before slapping on new ones; her eyes dull and lips pursed in agitation. She was never the conceited type, but even she couldn't deny her skills were wasted on menial tasks like labeling.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Everyone's attention snapped to the source.

"What is it, Chisato!" Marika gasped.

"His wound reopened, and the blood won't stop!" the petite woman sitting at a man's bedside exclaimed frantically waving her arms to emphasize the problem.

"Tch, that's the second time it's happened," Marika spat, rushing over. "He must have moved wrong. At this rate…" She sorted through the pan of tools and supplies.

"Gauze? Check," A man named Fusao mumbled to himself, checking off supplies on his little clipboard. He turned his gaze to the door, missing out on the sudden commotion. Sadaharu came in holding a box in his arms. He wore more casual clothing, instead of the armor his chest was covered by a gray 'V-neck' and a pair of black pants. Of course the Uchiha symbol was sown in to show off his pride.

"Ah, Sadaharu. What brings you here?" he smiled briefly turning his attention to the ladies once again. Akane shook her head, how this man could smile at such a time, one of his comrades was dying

"There was a box left behind. Some supply. I'm not sure what, but sounds like bottles of something," Sadaharu explained, shaking the box gently.

"Oh, is that so? Thanks. You can just leave it here. I'm going through inventory." Fusao nodded lowering his head to continue counting the scalpels he had laid out on the table.

"Why do that boring stuff when you can be in the midst of the action like those ladies?" He raised an eyebrow. "What's happened over there?" Sadaharu peered at Akane for a moment, but the brunette didn't give him the barest of glances; it was obvious she wasn't in control of anything.

"I think his wound reopened. It was pretty nasty to begin with. Now if he even sneezes it starts gushing again. He's also extremely weak. I'm surprised he hasn't caught something yet," he said sadly.

"Is there nothing they can do? It's always so hard to see your own kind suffer like this," Sadaharu whispered.

"Let me take a look at him," Akane piped standing to her feet, peeking over Marika and Chisato's shoulders.

"That won't be necessary," Marika responded.

"Are you serious? He's bleeding all over the place." Akane protested glaring at the woman.

"We have it under control," Marika barked. Chisato flashed Akane a nervous glance.

"Hate me all you want, but if you don't let me try something, the man is going to die!" Akane exclaimed. "You'd let your own comrade die because you're too proud?"

"This has nothing to do with me -"

"Then let me help." Akane snapped glaring harder

"It won't hurt, Marika. We've reached a dead end. I heard she can do things we can't. She's his last shot," Chisato finally spoke. Marika glanced away and said nothing. Akane took the chance and dove between the two, rolling up her sleeves and sticking her hands right against the tear in his side. Chisato watched in awe at the swirling green chakra, a sight she had never before seen.

"Do you think you can help him?" Sadaharu inquired, rushing over to get a better look. Akane looked up in surprise.

"I hope. Can you turn him up towards you a bit so I can get a better angle?" she replied. He nodded, gently turning the pale man in his arms.

"Just hold him still."

"Is this - is this what you did when Madara-sama was injured?" Sadaharu asked in astonishment; he almost cursed himself for acting a fool in the room he could have seen her in action much earlier.

"Mmm," she mumbled, jaw clenched as she focused to seal the wound. Marika's face hardened. Not only had Akane defied her orders, but she apparently treated Madara too?

"Ok, you've done enough," she spat, seeing the blood ease up. Akane remained silent. "I said that's enough -"

"What's gotten into you, Marika-chan? She's saving him for God's sake. Let her work," Sadaharu intervened furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's not her place. I told her to stay out of things." Marika cried out biting her lip now.

"He'd be dead by now had it not been for her abilities. That's why she's here." Sadaharu countered already getting tired of her bickering

"She walks in acting like she owns the place -"

"She may very well do so. She was brought here for her skill by Madara-sama himself. You have no authority over her. She answers to him and him alone," he warned. Marika's eyes widened slightly. Sadaharu... he was sticking up for her? Huffing, Marika pushed passed a few medics and left the area.

"That's amazing," Chisato whispered eyes wide. Akane said nothing. She figured the attention she'd receive wouldn't translate well for some, but she did in fact enjoy the bit of praise from Chisato. Several more minutes passed before Akane dropped her hands, and she fell to her knees with a sigh. She wasn't used to healing wounds like that, they really drained her.

"He - he should be all right," she nearly choked. Sadaharu gently lowered the man who was out of it by now.

"He lost a lot of blood. Too much, but he's alive right now. He may need a blood transfer someone should contact a relative." Akane whispered hoping at least someone would listen to her.

"He'll be weak for a while. I know. As long as he's stable for now," Chisato added. "Where did you learn that? Using chakra to heal?" Akane looked over at Chisato, pure interest was written all over her face.

"I scanned a few books as a child, but mostly on my own. I noticed when I was young that I had a knack for controlling it. I just kept playing around until I was onto something," she shrugged. Akane looked down at her drenched hands. Using what strength remained; she rose to her feet and moved to wash the blood away. Sadaharu followed, leaving Chisato to clean up and tend to the man.

"As impressive and skilled as you are, it takes a toll on you. I can tell," he said. "It is chakra after all and you're not a ninja."

"Mmm," she agreed. That's what she had Izuna for however; Akane wasn't sure how the second in command was going to train her but whatever it be stamina would probably be a big part of it. Sadaharu eyed her.

"Perhaps you should get out of here for a bit. Clear your head, eat some food, recover. They seem to have everything else under control." Sadaharu suggested crossing his arms over his chest. Did all Uchiha's do that?

"But -"

"If anyone asks, I'll explain. No worries. Remember, that's my job," he chuckled now shoving his hands in his pockets. She smiled softly, following him out after drying her hands. She stole one last glance at the man beside Chisato before disappearing.

Akane walked slowly beside Sadaharu not really paying much attention to where she was going; in fact her mind was elsewhere. She was still trying to think of a way to be of some use to Madara. Healing one man isn't something of much significance. As horrible as that may sound, that one man will live to see tomorrow but her worth to Madara can falter at any given moment. Akane kept telling herself that he wouldn't send her back, that if she kept doing what she was doing he'd acknowledge her but she knew that wasn't true. She had to be out of the box, she had to be creative; she had to be bottom line useful.

"Akane-san, is there something wrong?" Sadaharu questioned looking over at her as they entered the Uchiha dining hall. Akane jumped at his voice but shook her head smiling in her defense.

"No, no Sadaharu I'm fine.. Thanks for asking I was just day dreaming. Is this where we're going to eat?" Sadaharu nodded looking over the brunette once more but shrugged his shoulders when she started acting normal again.

"Yeah, you can get whatever you want. These people are usually nice.. so you don't have to worry about them spitting in your food or anything." Sadaharu smiled. Akane laughed awkwardly... what if they knew she was an outsider? Was that supposed to be a joke? Walking up towards the bar she looked into an older woman's eyes, they were a soft color black. It was funny all Uchiha's had black eyes but they were all different, Madara's was more hard, and cold; while Izuna had a playful, warm look whenever he saw her. This woman though looked caring almost as if she was so happy with what she was doing in life.

"Good afternoon sweetheart, what would you like to eat today?" Akane wasn't used to her kindness... normally her mother would just slap slop down in front of her or she'd have to fend for herself. Akane had to tell herself constantly that she was no longer at home but at a better place with kinder people. However with everyone that she's met so far, outside of Izuna, Sadaharu, and this woman, it was kind of hard to believe that too.

"What do you have?" Akane questioned trying to look over the counter. The women chuckled.

"What would you like dear?"

"Um..."

"It's her first time here, she's new Hana she'll have my usual." Sadaharu told the woman whose name was 'Hana' placing his hand on Akane's shoulder.

"Ah, Sadaharu-kun of course, give me five minutes." Sadaharu nodded before turning towards where he normally sat. Akane followed after him sitting across taking a sip of the water that he had gotten for her. He was definitely quick on his feet.

"Thank you." She blushed in embarrassment; she wasn't used to people ordering for her either... or even really going out to lunch with someone, at least not of the opposite sex.

"Don't mention it, you'll get used to it. Like I said they're nice, especially Hana." Akane smiled nodding at him.

"What did you order?" Akiko asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Sadaharu stated winking in her direction. "I won't tell." He added on, holding a finger to his lips. Akane laughed, at least not all Uchiha's were so... mean.

It wasn't long before Hana came with their food and Akane was able to get a closer look at her body. Slightly shorter than herself, an average figure for a middle aged Uchiha women, she wore her chefs uniform which surprisingly was rather nice, A kimono which was what all the females seemed to wear regardless of what their job were. Akane wasn't surprised it was always the female's job to look presentable at all times.

"Thank you Hana." Sadaharu said smiling kindly at the older women.

"Thank you very much!" Akane called out politely. Sadaharu said she was nice but she didn't want to change Hana's opinion on her before she even got to know her. After all Akane needed more friends around here.

"Oh you're welcome dear, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." with that Hana walked away to allow the two to eat amongst themselves. Sitting on her plate were a few onigiri balls she normally made herself while back at her old home. Usually because she had no money, they were typically just rice balls, here however judging by Sadaharu who already took a bite out of his, they had what looked like beef stuck inside the middle. Akane's stomach growled and immediately took one into her hand. Taking a small bite her taste buds were sent to heaven. Did all Uchiha's eat amazing food? The next bite was bigger than the last and before she knew it her whole plate was empty.

Sadaharu chuckled looking over her, he hadn't even finished his second one and she was done. "Hungry?" he asked. Akane flushed shrugging her shoulders.

"I hadn't eaten much yesterday... actually not at all with the Senju attacking us." Sadaharu nodded in recollection he had remembered she was knocked out during the fight and they had skipped breakfast that morning. She must have been starving. Looking down at his plate Sadaharu picked up his final onigiri and placed it on the brunette's plate.

"Eat up, you need your strength more than I do at the moment..." Akane flushed shaking her head.

"Oh no, I couldn't it's-"

"Eat it." he stated sternly leaving no room for her to decline it again.

"O-Okay.." Akane whispered.. Sadaharu smiled kindly which relaxed her once again, besides excessively worried Sadaharu may be a bit bipolar as well. Though Akane wouldn't be surprised if all Uchiha's had that trait. It was weird how she felt so tense around 'normal' Uchiha men and women, but the clans leaders, Izuna and Madara, she felt so... comfortable. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Regardless, once she was finished Sadaharu stood up placing his empty plate on a table, with other dirty trays, where she also put her own. Walking out into the hall once more Sadaharu started leading her back towards the clinic.

"Why do you do that?" Akane blinked looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"You don't address Madara-sama or Izuna-sama with respect." Akane shook her head as if scared.

"No, I do! I respect them both so much. It's just I'm not used to the honorifics. Izuna had said it didn't bother him and Madara doesn't seem to mind either, I just keep forgetting to add them while in front of people. It's a good thing I hadn't slipped in front of the elders this morning..." Sadaharu didn't say anything for a while. It was weird how Madara allowed the girl to call him so freely whatever she really wanted. Izuna as well, he normally wasn't this 'nice' in fact this is the first time he's actually seen the man this eager to actually get up. Earlier that morning Izuna was scolding himself for waking up late. Not because he missed the meeting, no, it was definitely because this girl. Izuna instantly got happy when he noticed that Akane had slept in as well. Sadaharu didn't know what was going on but it was most unnatural.

"I see, well you may want to use the honorific in front of everyone else. Unlike me, they will probably make a fuss especially people like Marika." Sadaharu warned her.

"Ah, I understand. Sadaharu-san." Akane said with a short bow. Sadaharu looked towards her and Akane almost got scared thinking she said something wrong. Dropping Akane off at the clinic Sadaharu started walking away but just as she was about to walk in he spoke once more.

"Sadaharu..."

"Hm?"

"You may call me Sadaharu, Akane." Akane smiled\, she didn't know if they were 'friends' but at least he was someone she could talk to now. Walking back in Akane immediately got back to work. Checking over different patients, Marika didn't seem to be there; much to her comfort and everyone else more or less allowed her to do what she wanted to.

"Hey, new girl there's a patient over here with third degree burns come look at him." One of the male medics called out who hadn't bothered to learn her name yet. Akane wasn't annoyed by it yet, she was just happy to actually be putting her skills to good use and not labeling bottles in the corner. If anything Marika would be great for that job.

"Yes!" She called and rushed over.


End file.
